The Bachelor Edward Cullen
by mishjbo
Summary: Edward Cullen es un codiciado soltero de Chicago, de estar cansado que le pregunten sobre su vida personal, decide hacer un concurso, tendra que escoger entre 25 mujeres, solo una ganara.¿ Escogerá a la indicada?. E&B
1. Soltero Codiciado

Esta historia es sobre Edward Cullen, un codiciando soltero de Chicago, de estar cansado de que le pregunten sobre su vida personal, decide hacer un concurso, tendra que escoger entre 25 mujeres, solo una sera la ganadora. ¿ Escogerá a la indicada?.

los personajes pertenecen a STEPHENIE MEYER, solo la historia es mía.  
>Di no al plagio.<p>

* * *

><p>The Bachelor – Edward Cullen<p>

Cap 1 Soltero codiciado

Pov. Edward

Ya estaba cansado de que me preguntaran si tenía novia?, cuando me iba a casar?, cuando les daría nietos a mis padres, etc.

Ahora gracias a la ayuda de mis amigos Félix y Demetri, are un concurso para tener pareja, los chicos se encargarían de escoger a 25 mujeres, entre 21 años hasta 35 años, pero antes de que continúe, me presentare, me llamo Edward Anthonny Cullen, tengo 28 años y soy el soltero más codiciado de Chicago, gracias a la fortuna de mis padres, y de su gran fama como el mejor medico, mi madre es diseñadora de interiores y exteriores, tiene varias empresas distribuidas por varias ciudades, gracias a ellos tenemos una gran fortuna.

Ahora soy el soltero más codiciado por mi propia fortuna, tengo varias propiedades entre casas y departamentos, ahora me encuentro en la casa de mis padres, estudie Derecho, mi buffet tiene a los mejores del país, nunca perdemos un juicio, y es mejor que nadie se mata con nosotros, allí es donde conocí a diferentes clases de personas, se cual vale la pena ayudar y cual no, reconozco si una persona está mintiendo, engañando, si es falsa, si está actuando, o simplemente dice la verdad.

Mis padres me dicen que soy un buen lector de mentes, gracias a mi intuición gano los juicios, tengo varios enemigos, pero que están tras las rejas, en las cárceles con mayor seguridad, uno de ellos es Riley Biers, pero esa es otra historia, ahora tengo que preocuparme por las concursantes.

-hijo aquí te encuentras… tus amigos te buscan en la sala principal…- estaba en la biblioteca mi segundo lugar preferido, me encantaba estar aquí, silencio, nadie te molesta con llamadas, gritos y el sonido del estancamiento de la avenida principal…-

-estaba relajándome con una buena lectura, gracias mama, ahora voy a ver que quieren…- le di un beso en la frente y me encamine hacia la locura de amigos, ahora que les habrá ocurrido para el concurso, ya no puedo soportar sus ideas, cámaras en los baños?, pero que les pasa!, no soy un pervertido como ellos, tendré que revisar la casa donde estarán antes de que ellas ingresen, no quiero ser demandado por acoso...-

-Eddy!, te estábamos esperando!, tenemos una gran idea!...-

-Demetri ya te dije que no me llames así, ahora que idea tienen?...-

-ok, pensábamos que Félix sea el que de los mensajes a las chicas, como ser quien será la primera en la cita, concursos, esas cosas, que te parece?...-

-me parece buena idea, y tú que aras?, seguro no te quieres quedar atrás?...-

-y tienes razón!, yo escogeré con tu supervisión las actividades, veré que todo se encuentre en su lugar, y no haiga ningún problema…-

-está bien, con que no se metan demás con ellas, los estaré vigilando…- cuando les estaba hablando note que ambos traían grandes maletas, y unas hojas sobresalían de ellas, esto no será una simple visita, pero presiento que saldrá algo bueno…- y díganme, esas maletas son parte de la visita?...-

-eh…si… traemos a las posibles 25 ganadoras…- creo que será una tarde entretenida…-

-en total cuantas solicitudes tenemos?...- espero que sean pocas, ya que quiero descansar un poco, el viaje de Londres hasta aquí me agoto…-

-bueno, son entre 250 cartas con fotos, y 300 videos todos son de diferentes lugares, así que con Félix decidimos venir y mostrártelos…- me quede en blanco, no sabía que tantas mujeres habían entrado al concurso, es increíble!, ahora tendré varios días en compañías de ellos, adiós a mi tranquilidad, espero que mis padres no se exasperen….-

-manos a la obra, iré por comida, mientras ustedes vallan al salón de cine y preparen los videos y cartas, ahora los alcanzo…- asintieron, tomaron las pesadas maletas mientras yo iba por mucha comida, espero que en esas concursantes encuentre a mi futura novia, prometida, esposa y madre… -

-por lo visto esas maletas no eran trabajo de juicios…- mi madre soltó una pequeña risa, a cambio mi padre se notaba más divertido ante esta situación…-

-y tienes razón, estaremos en la sala de cine…- tome varias latas de soda, y bastantes sándwiches…-

-sabes hijo, presiento que encontraras a la indicada, tan solo verla, suerte con tus amigos…- solo asentí sonriendo, mi madre sabia de lo que hablaba, ella siempre tuvo la razón, ahora mis amigos serian un caso, seguro ellos escogerían a las más voluminosas, eso sería otro problema, escoger…-


	2. Espiando a Bella

Cap 2 Espiando a Bella

Pov. Alice

Soy Mary Alice Swan, tengo 25 años, mi novio se llama Jasper Hale tiene 26 años, su gemela se llama Rosalie Lillian Hale que sale con mi hermano mayor Emmett que tiene 28 años, y por ultimo tengo una hermanita que se llama Isabella Marie tiene 22 años, pero prefiere que la llamemos Bella, ella está soltera, por lo que tengo que hacer algo! Con suma urgencia, hace 8 meses termino con su novio Jacob Black, él para nada era un caballero, era un perro, de pies a cabeza, a nadie le agradaba, ya que con mi novio, hermano, y Rose le hacíamos bromas, Bella se molestaba, pero ahora nos agradece, ese perro!, la engaño, Bella al principio estaba mal, pero se dio cuenta que el no valía la pena, ahora ella disfruta de la vida, por así decirlo, por lo mismo tengo que hacer que ella salga con un chico especial, pero como encontrarlo?...-

-Alice, que tanto piensas?...- estaba en el gran sillón de Rose y Emmet, ella estaba a mi lado, con revistas en su regazo, mientras la televisión estaba encendida pero nadie la veía, los chicos estaban en la sala de juegos, Emmet le quería ganar a mi Jass en un partido de billar…-

-estaba planeando como hacer que Bella salga, pero me falta una cosa…-

-y esa cual es?, tal vez te pueda ayudar con algo…- Rose dejo las revistas en la mesita de café, se dio la vuelta para quedar frente mío, dando la espalda al tv…-

-falta el chico, donde podemos encontrarlo?...- nos quedamos calladas, mientras pensábamos, Rose se sentó en la mesita de café, sus codos estaban apoyados en sus rodillas, y su mentón estaba apoyado en la palma de sus manos, yo tenía la misma posición, pero miraba hacia la tv, hasta que lo vi!, una propaganda…-

-Rose mira!...- me miro con el ceño fruncido, le indique que mirase la televisión, allí salía Edward Cullen!, un concurso para ser su pareja!, es el soltero más codiciado, su fortuna es inmensa, pero más me importa como es el, es todo un caballero, siempre esta donando para orfanatos, empresas que ayudan, en total! Es todo un caballero, es lo que necesita Bella….-

-tenemos que hacer que Bella entre…-

-si, pero como lo hacemos?, mira la fecha de entrega de solicitudes! Termina dentro de dos días!...-

-que termina en dos días?...- los chicos aparecieron, eso es!...-

-Emmett!...- grite, dieron un brinco ante lo que grite, Rose me miro el ceño., pero creo que entendió…-

-Jasper!...- Rose también grito, ellos tenían que ayudarnos…-

-eh… Rosalie!...- Emmett dudoso dijo el nombre de Rose, pero también gritando…-

-Alice?...- Jass fue más preguntando, y menos gritando…-

-que estamos jugando?...- con Rose sonreímos con diversión, tenía que ser el plan perfecto…-

-por que gritan nuestros nombres?...y porque nos miran así, asustan…- después de explicarle un millón de veces a Emmet que no estábamos jugando, les contamos el plan, accedieron con gusto, ahora la cosa era convencer a Bella cuando la eligieran entre las concursantes, pero ya será al final, primero teníamos que hacer el video de presentación, esa sería una gran tarea por delante….-

-bien, este es el plan, Emmet y Jasper consigan una video cámara, con Rose vigilaremos a Bella…- teníamos varias cámaras, lo mano era que estaban esparcidas por todos lados…-

-eso quiere decir que van a husmear la agenda de Bella, para ver los lugares donde estará…- que bien me conocían, lo fácil estaba por venir…-

-exacto, hay que apurarnos, antes de que venga por su auto y valla a hacer sus actividades…- cada quien fue por lo que le tocaba, con Rose estábamos en el auto de Bella buscando su agenda, que tan difícil puede ser?, es una insignificante agendita…-

-la encontré!...- Rose estaba metida en los asientos traseros, allí habían varias maletas, que eran dependiendo la actividad que hacia Bella…-

-qué bien!, vamos díctame que irá a hacer…- tome mi celular para anotar lo que me dictaba Rose…-

-he… Alice tenemos un problema…- la mire con el seño fruncido… y asintiendo para que continúe…- falta la llave…- la mire en blanco, a quien se le ocurre poner candado a su agenda?...- no es lo que lleva en cuello?, junto con su inicial?...-

-tienes razón, pero Mary Alice Swan! Nunca se rinde, pásamelo…- en instantes lo abrí gracias a mi broche, tenia practica cuando dejaba las llaves de mi auto adentro o las de mi casa, eso sí! Ni se atrevan en pensar que lo uso para algo malo,… está bien esto sí es malo, pero es para buena causa, Bella tendrá a su príncipe y todos contentos…- ok, rose ya esta, ahora díctame sus horarios…-

-haber… son las 9.00 de la mañana… tiene a las 9.30 Yoga, a las 10.30 tiene montañismo, montañismo?, pero si Bella se tropieza aun en un piso plano?...- mi hermanita es un misterio, pero así la quiero…-

-raro, no?, para hacer deportes es otra persona, vamos sigue dictándome…-

-a las 12.00 ir a la casa de mis padres para su aniversario… cierto! Todos estamos invitados!...-

-como me lo olvide!, a no espera, lo anote en mi agenda, tenemos que comprar su regalo, después de eso tiene algo más?...- que bien que al camino de la casa de mis padres hay varias tiendas y ya que me conocen, tendré buenas rebajas…-

-si, a las 14.30 tiene practica de ciclismo, a las 15.30 tiene practica de piano, 16.45 tiene practica de boxeo, pero tu hermana no se cansa?, ya estoy agotada tan solo imaginarme…-

-lo sé! Y ella se cansa de ir de compras, pero bueno, que se puede hacer, ahora que sigue?...-

-a las 18.00 tiene motociclismo, wow… Bella sí que se mantiene ocupada, a las 19.30 tiene trote por su manzano, 20.30 cena con Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper, la cena!, ahora como la hacemos si estamos espiando a Bella?...-

-tendremos que, dividirnos, en esta última actividad, que los chicos filmen, y nosotras hacemos la cena…-

-mejor, ahora después de la cena tiene, 21.30 Tai Chi Chuan, a las 22.30 termina todo…-

-listo, ya lo anote ahora cierra su agenda y déjala donde estaba, tenemos que hablar con los chicos…- terminamos de ordenar lo que abrimos, y salimos no queremos que Bella nos mate, ahora que se su agenda, mejor no molestarla, bueno tal vez solo con el concurso y también con compras…-

-chicos!, ya encontraron las cámaras?...- ambos estaban en la cocina, Emmett como siempre comiendo…-

-si, ya las tenemos, que tal su tarea?...-

-bien, es bastante agitada, así que mejor alistémonos…- les mostramos la agenda, ambos se quedaron en blanco…-

-oigan tengo una idea!...- Emmett saltaba en su lugar con su mano levantada, como los niños en el colegio para hablar…-

-cual?...- preguntamos en unisonó….-

-qué tal si uno hace una actividad con Bella, así la distrae, y los demás fílmanos sin ser notados?, que tal, eh? eh? eh?, vamos díganme!...- no pensé que mi hermano fuera tan inteligente, pero creo que fue por ahora…-

-me parece buena idea, que les parece chicos?...- todos asentimos, mientras Jasper miraba las actividades….-

-enserio!, que bien!, por fin hacen caso a mi idea!, creo que estoy cambiando!...- reímos sobre lo que decía Emmett, el estaba bailando, su bailecito del ganador…-

-bien, chicos según las actividades, que tal si la hacemos así, yoga con Alice, montañismo con Emmett, ciclismo con Rose, piano ella nomas, boxeo conmigo, motociclismo con Emmett, trote con Alice, y Tai Chi Chuan con Rose, que les parece o alguien quiere cambiar?... ha y para cuando este trotando Alice, o para quien quiera trotar, en esa actividad necesitaremos a dos personas, para filmar, pero alguien necesita hacer la cena, como hacemos?...- Jasper nos miraba atentos, cada uno estábamos en diferentes posiciones, Rose estaba encima del mesón, Emmett apoyado en la pared, Jasper apoyado en una silla, y yo estaba parada al centro de la cocina…-

-mmm… que tal si cambio con Jasper, tu trotas con Bella, Emmet filma ocultándose, pero tú puedes inventarte algo, dile que la filmaras porque necesitas para un proyecto, dile que es para mostrar una persona saludable vive más sana, feliz, así con Rose hacemos la cena, y ambas hacemos la ultima activad con ella y ustedes nos filmaran y bien?...- apenas termine de hablar y Jasper me abrazo, Emmett y Rose dijeron que si, ahora nos tocaba hablar con Bella…-

* * *

><p>GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO, Y A TODAS A LAS QUE LO PUSIERON COMO FAVORITO,<p>

ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAP

XD


	3. Día con Bella parte 1

Cap 3 Día con Bella parte 1

Pov. Bella

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan. Pero prefiero Bella, tengo 22 años, ya termine mi profesión como Administración de Hotelería y Turismo, mis padres tienen varios hoteles dispersos por todo el país, me gusto estudiar esta carrera desde el dia que mi padre me enseño cómo funcionaba, Alice mi hermana mayor estudio Diseño de Modas, y Emmett mi hermano mayor estudio Arquitectura, mis mejores amigos que son parejas de mis hermanos, son Jasper el novio de Alice, el estudio Psicología, Rosalie la novia de mi hermano estudio Derecho, a Rose y Jasper que son gemelos los conocimos en el instituto, desde allí somos los mejores amigos, Rose y Emmett están comprometidos, y se casaran dentro de un año, primero quieren viajar y vivir juntos.

Ahora estaba en camino a la casa de Rose y de Emmett allí deje mi preciado caro, un Aston Martin 2010 V12, mi bebe lo compre tras ahorrar desde el instituto, y mis padres me ayudaron con lo que me faltaba, este auto lo cuido con mi vida, solo espero que Emmett no le allá hecho algo, lo deje allí porque en la mañana pase a recoger unos papeles.

Ahora tenía que apurarme si quería llegar a tiempo a mis clases de Yoga, hoy relativamente tenía un día liviano, a cambio de otros días, que tengo minutos para cada actividad, mis hermanos y amigos, no saben mucho de las actividades que hago, ya que me imagino como actuara Emmett, porque lo hago?, es peligroso!, ya verás cuando nuestros padres se enteren!, por eso me limito a decirles que hare, una vez por decirles que hacia bungee jumping, Emmett casi va a pegar al instructor, por dejarme hacer eso, o Alice que en realidad fue lo contrario, quería conocerlo para que salga con él, así que me limito con mis respuestas…-

-Bella ya llegaste!, vamos adentro que tenemos algo que decirte!...- Alice salió de la casa de un salto, me tomo de la mano y a rastras me llevo adentro, en el salón estaban Jasper en un asiento para dos, en el gran sillón estaba Rose sentada y Emmet estaba echado, su cabeza estaba en el regazo de Rose, me indicaron para que me sentara en el asiento individual frente a ellos, esto me era sumamente raro…-

-okey, que pasa?, porque me miran así?...- todos tenían una gran sonrisa…-

-bueno decidimos que hoy sería el día de Bella!, que te parece?, estarás todo el día con alguno de nosotros dividiendo las horas claro, pero estarás con alguien a solas, a si pasaras tiempo en familia, ahora sí que dices?, es un si verdad?, espera tu responde…- Alice estaba muy imperactiva mas de lo normal, era raro, pero bueno, pasare un día con ellos, que puede salir mal?...-

-está bien, a las 9.30 tengo Yoga, quien se apunta?...- apenas termine y Alice alzo la mano agitándola de lados, la mire y asentí, ella salió picando a no se donde pero en medio segundo regreso con una maleta, seguro con ropa, y ya estaba cambiada, me tomo de la mano para que me apresurase….-

-Bells! Luego vemos quien te acompañara después!, nos vemos más tarde, nosotros te buscamos, no nos llames!...- eso sonó como el final de una entrevista de trabajo, con Alice nos dirigimos a mi precioso bebe, Alice entro y se puso muchas más imperativa, a ella le gustaba este auto, sobre todo como corre, siempre buscan una escusa para que los lleve…-

-bien, Alice, pasaras una actividad que siempre hago todos los días, si es en el gimnasio o en mi casa, estás segura que quieres hacerlo?...- no sé porque, pero presentía que Alice no duraría mucho, me refiero que las clases que tomo es de unos 45 – 50 minutos, y el avance es más superior…-

-segurísimo hermanita!, vamos!...- la clase paso rápido para mi, en cambio para Alice fue lento, a mitad de clase se sentó a tomar agua, y estirar su piernas y brazos, después de su receso, regreso con los ejercicios, al terminar, nos dimos un baño y cambiamos de ropa, Alice se boto en el asiento de copiloto, antes de que entre aparecieron los chicos y Rose…-

-ahora Bellita que te toca hacer?...- los mire extrañados, algo se traían entre manos…-

-Montañismo, quien se apunta?, o mejor deciden pasarlo?...- sabia que Rose y Jasper no apreciaban los deportes de altura, Emmett era el mas indicado…-

-yo hermanita!, Jasper ve por Alice, que ahora voy de copiloto con Bella, extrañaba demasiado la velocidad de este auto!, vamos Jasper apura!...- sacaron a Alice en brazos, lo malo de este ejercicio, es que Alice nunca lo práctico, solo Jasper, que vino conmigo unos días, lo raro que paso después, es que Rose se sonreía y quería reírse, Alice miro a Jasper que este la cargaba en brazos, Alice lo fulminaba con la mirada…- Belli! Vamos sube!...- partimos hacia mi siguiente actividad, Emmett se mostraba bastante emocionado, saltaba en su asiento y cantaba las canciones que puse del cd de Muse, al llegar Emmet se quedo en blanco al ver que tendríamos que escalar, nos alistamos con el equipo de seguridad, le indique que tenía que hacer, y también venia con nosotros un instructor para indicar a Emmett, mientras yo seguía, cuando estaba llegando a la cima mire hacia abajo, Emmett estaba por la cuarta parte, y se negaba a subir más, ya que miro hacia abajo y le dio terror, el instructor trataba de tranquilizarlo…-

-como vas Hermanito?, cambio…- le hable por el walkie talkie….-

-Beeellllaaa, no.. no.. no… pu… pueddo moovermme…. Ttratto de trannqulizzarrme, peoo perro no me resullttaaaa, siguueee, tttu adeelantee, cuanndo lleguuess a lla cimma, yy desscannsess ol o lo que sea quuueee haagasss, alll bajaaaarrr mmmeee bussscaaas, cambiooo y fffuuuerraa…- sonreí al escuchar a mi hermano, llegue a la cima, me senté unos minutos para tomar agua, y ver el paisaje, tome varias fotos para luego mostrarles a los demás, el bajar fue mas rápido, al llegar a la altura de mi hermano, el solo asintió y sonrió, pero más le salió una mueca, bajamos al mismo tiempo, al llegar a tierra el prácticamente se boto en el suelo, lo besaba y mencionaba unas cosas que no entendía, pero creo que escuche que dijo, "te odio Jasper Hale, luego sufrirás", seguro escuche mal, ahora nos tocaba ir a la casa de mis padres, por su aniversario, suerte que compre su regalo, unos días antes…-

-vamos Emmett, hay que ir a la casa de los papas…- este asintió, se paró un poco balanceándose, llegamos a mi auto, e igual que Alice se boto en el asiento de copiloto, al llegar a la casa de mis padres, ellos salieron a la puerta al escuchar a mi precioso bebe, Emmett salió con su maleta, aun seguía tambaleándose…-

-hijos!, que alegría de verlos!, todavía no llegan los demás, pero hijo por qué caminas así?, estuviste tomando?...- exacto, parecía estar borracho, solo sonreí, y quería reírme, mi padre ayudo a Emmett a sentarse, mi madre me miro, para que le dijese que pasaba…-

-lo lleve para hacer un poco de actividad física, así pasaríamos un día entre hermanos…- Emmett solo asintió, y tomaba grandes bocados de agua, mis padres solo asintieron, pero se mostraban más tranquilos, el saber porque su hijo se tambalea, y no habla...-

-llegamos!...- a los minutos llegaron, Alice ya se veía mejor, miraron a Emmett y se empezaron a reír, este fulmino con la mirada a Jasper, pero yo solo lo note, ya que fue segundo, pero que tienen con Jasper el día de hoy?...-

-el almuerzo ya esta servido, vamos a sentarnos…- el almuerzo fue alegre, Emmett ya se recupero con la comida de mama, ella no nos dejo entrar a la cocina para ayudar, aun que sea su aniversario, pero a cambio le dimos buenos regalos, nos despedimos de mis padres y fui camino a mi auto…-

-Bella!, que es la siguiente actividad?...- Rose y Jasper se encontraban al frente mío, divise a lo lejos en el auto de Jasper, que allí ya estaban sentados mis hermanos…-

-ciclismo, pero es a las 14.30, hay tiempo para descansar…- no tenía mucho cansancio, pero mejor era darse una ducha, y relajarse antes de seguir con otra actividad…-

-yo voy!, que tal si a las 14.20 voy a tu casa con mi bici…- Rose se notaba bastante alegre, Jasper solo sonreía, pero note un poco de temor en sus ojos, como temiendo que lo riñan por hacer una travesura…-

-está bien, Rose, nos vemos más tarde…-nos despedimos, y me encamine a mi departamento, tome una relajante ducha, me cambie de ropa por una mas cómoda, y fui directo a mi cómodo sillón a ver las noticias…-

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, EL MODELO DEL AUTO DE BELLA, DEJARE EL LINK EN MI PERFIL,<strong>

**ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAP,**

**XD**


	4. Dia con Bella parte 2

Cap 4 Día con Bella parte 2

Pov. Bella

Descanse unos minutos, hasta que fue hora de alistarme y salir con Rose, tome una botella, la llene con agua y me dirigí a mi cuarto para ponerme ropa cómoda, cuando estaba abriendo mi ropero mi celular empezó a sonar, era un mensaje de Alice, "_ponte el conjunto deportivo que te compre, el que tiene un top lila con blanco y negro, y que viene con un pantalón negro y short, te pones el short!, Besos! nos vemos mas tarde." _**(Link, esta en mi perfil)**, a solo Alice se le ocurre también decirme que ponerme para hacer ejercicio, pero como no tenía otra cosa mejor, me lo puse, era bastante pegado al cuerpo, la tela era suave, elástica y aunque no parecía era cómodo, apenas termine en alistarme y Rose ya se encontraba afuera tocando el timbre, tome mis cosas y me dirigí donde ella…-

-Bella!, ya estoy lista…- Rose estaba en la acera con su bicicleta, tenía una gran sonrisa…-

-hola Rose, espérame unos segundos que voy por mi bicicleta…- notaba q Rose estaba bastante ansiosa, esto era bastante raro, que día más loco, entre a mi garaje por mi bicicleta, mi auto se encontraba dentro, y note el reflejo de Rose en el, ella estaba asomándose a ver pero siendo discreta, en el reflejo note como Rose se quedaba sorprendida al ver dentro de mi garaje, este tenía varias cosas para hacer deportes como sogas, implementos, etc. Esta actitud ya la vi antes, con un chico que Salí hace unas semanas, solo que no le conté a nadie ya que no pararían en preguntarme sobre él, además ya no saldría más con él, ya que por lo visto a ese chico no le gustaba que una mujer haga tantos deportes, sobre todo si son mayormente para chicos, lo se Salí con un gran machista.

Tome mi bicicleta y cuanto estaba ya dándome la vuelta para salir algo me llamo la atención, en el reflejo de mi auto note unas sombras, en especifico tres, Rose estaba mirando en su dirección pero un poco disimulando, y creo q ella les movía la mano, como indicándoles donde ir, juraría ver a mis hermanos y Jasper, que eran las sombras, creo que mi hermano estaba agarrando algo que lo enfocaba en mi dirección, cuando me di la vuelta ya no estaban pero los arbustos se movían, y no había nada de viento ya que eran los únicos arbustos en moverse, tomo mi bicicleta y fui donde se encontraba Rose…-

-te pasa algo Bells?...- Rose me miraba curiosa, y yo solo miraba donde vi esas sombras, ella dirigió su vista donde yo miraba y note que fruncía el seño, y decía unas palabras susurrando mirando en esa dirección, y creo que no fueron agradables…-

-no, nada, vamos…- ambas nos subimos en las bicicletas, y fuimos dirigiéndonos hacia la carretera, ya que allí había un camino que nos llevaba hacia las montañas, pero en el inicio de ese camino nos encontraríamos con un grupo de amigos, con los que siempre hago este deporte, primero estábamos con Rose lado a lado hablando de cualquier tema, pero cuando llegamos a la carretera teníamos que formar una fila…-

-eh Bells, ve tu primero así te sigo…- creo que note a Rose un poco más nerviosa, seguro esta era su primera vez en hacer esto, me refiero en ir por la montaña en bicicleta…-

-está bien, cualquier cosa me avisas…- ella asintió y me puse en frente, el camino fue tranquilo, creo que por lo menos para mí, creo que escuchaba a rose murmurando incoherencias, ella era la tercera ya en el día en protestar, primero Alice, luego Emmett y ahora Rose, espero que a Jasper no le pase lo mismo…-

-hey! Bells! Por fin llegaste!...- al inico del camino que nos lleva a las montañas, se encontraban mis amigos, quien me llamo fue Seth, un gran chico, pero solo lo veía como amigo, además el ya tenía novia, Molly quien se encontraba a su lado…-

-y bienes en compañía, quien es?...- ahora era Embry el era todo un Don Juan, pero conmigo es un gran amigo…-

-hola chicos, siento el retraso, ella es Rose la novia de Emmett…- Rose solo hiso un asentimiento y se recargo en su bicicleta mientras tomaba grandes sorbos de agua…-

-ok, mejor vamos a domar esa montaña!...- este grupo de amigos era bastante alegre, siempre estábamos haciendo algo, nos pusimos en filas y emepsamos a dirigirnos a la gran montaña, yo estaba atrás de rose para poder cuidarla ante cualquier cosa, además la notaba bastante nerviosa, pero disimulaba muy bien además era para no parecer débil ante cualquier persona, pero como ya la conozco sé todo sobre ella…-

-qué gran dia!, lo hicimos en un tiempo record!, esto merece una carrera pero por el sendero!, quien llegue primero al inicio, ganara! Que dicen!...- todos asentimos, era divertido hacerlo, Rose solo sonrió débilmente y asintió….-

-bien!, por qué mejor que Rose se adelante…- ella asintió y fue por donde le indicamos, y con ella se junto Molly ya que ella no era tan competitiva como nosotros, ambas se fueron y con los chicos esperamos unos minutos para salir, Seth, Embry y yo siempre estábamos haciendo carreras, mayormente yo les ganada…-

-a la cuenta de tres!...- asentimos y nos preparamos para salir, Seth estaba del lado derecho, a su lado estaba Embry yo a su lado, mejor era estar de un costado…- uno!... Dos!... Tres!...- salimos picando de allí, al principio estaba Seth, y yo de segunda, pero a los segundos le gane, la bajada es lo que más me gusta, cuando estaba bajando a un costado juraría haber visto unas sombras corriendo, cuesta abajo, y creo que una de ellas estaba como filmándome?, creo que me estoy volviendo paranoica, seguí mirando al frente volviendo a concentrarme, mientras avanzaba a los lejos note a Rose y a Molly pero ellas iban mas lento, cuando me escucharon bajar ambas se dieron la vuelta, Rose me miraba sorprendida y Molly solo sonreía, ella siempre se reía ante nuestras carreras, les sonreí a las chicas, Rose me saco varias fotos, y Molly solo se reía, cuando estaba por llegar hacia ellas, me dieron campo para que pase….-

-Vemos Bella! Gánales! Nos vemos en la meta!...- ambas me gritaban dándome ánimos, no paraba de sonreír, siempre que les ganada a los chicos ellos se quejaban como niños pequeños, y como lo predije les gane, a un lado puse mi bicicleta, y me pare al centro de la entrada, de segundo lugar venia Seth y de tercero Embry, las chicas estaban más alejadas...-

-bien echo Bells, mejoraste tu record…- Seth llego y también puso a un lado su bicicleta, a los segundos apareció Embry, toda su cara estaba llena de sudor, al vernos solo frunció el ceño, haciéndonos reír, cuando llegaron las chicas nos despedimos con Rose y fuimos regreso a mi casa, Rose estaba detrás mío, cada rato me daba la vuelta para verla, ella tenía toda su cara roja y su frente brillaba por el sudor, seguro ella también no regresara a hacer deporte conmigo, apenas llegamos a mi casa, Rose boto su bicicleta en mi patio, me quito mis llaves para abrir la puerta, al entrar se boto en el sillón y cerro sus ojos, mientras trataba de tranquilizar su respiración, sonreí al verla me quería reír, así que preferí ir al garaje para guardar mi bicicleta allí no paraba de reír, primera vez que veo a Rose así…-

-Rose! Bella! Ya llegamos!...- tranquilice mi risa y fui a darle alcance a Jasper, Alice y Emmet, Alice tenía unas hojas en el cabello, pero no se daba cuenta, Jasper sonreía temeroso y Emmett contenía una risa…-

-hola chicos, pasen, Rose esta en el sillón…-al terminar de decirlo los chicos empezaron a riese, al entrar Rose los miraba envenenada mente, sobre todo a Jasper, pero que tienen contra él?, como si él hubiera planeado todo esto…-

-eh… ok… amm… Bella que te toca ahora?...- Alice, Emmett y Rose ahora tenían una gran sonrisa, los tres miraban a Jasper…-

-tengo práctica de piano….- cuando lo dije, Jasper sonreía, y Alice, Emmett y Rose fruncían el seño, pero que les pasa el día de hoy?...-

-ah, ok, y luego de eso que te toca hacer?...-

-a las 16.45 tengo practica de boxeo, por?...- que hermanos y amigos más raros tengo…-

-hey Bella, que te parece, que cuando termines tus clases de piano, podemos practicar boxeo, yo vengo a tu casa, o donde nos vemos?...- Jasper tenía bastante iniciativa, se parecía a Alice cuando va de compras …-

-claro Jasper, que tal si nos vemos en el centro que esta a lado de Starbucks, de allí es una cuadra de donde paso Boxeo…-

-está bien, ahora te dejamos, nos vemos más tarde…- me despedí de ellos, y me dirigí a mi cuarto, tome una muda de ropa y me cambie pero antes me duche, cuando termine tome mis materiales, fui por mi preciado auto para dirigirme a mis clases de piano, allí pasaba con cuatro chicos mas, tres eran jóvenes que creo que iban por obligación de sus padres, pero aun así eran bastantes buenos, la cuarta era una señora, pasaba clases mientras esperaba que sus hijos salgan de clases de guitarra, esa familia siempre estaban practicando algún instrumento, la señora me contaba que tenía un trabajo, y que tenía tiempo a estas horas y las aprovechaba ella y sus hijos, creo que me dijo que su esposo trabaja en un hospital, y que tiene tres hijos, a dos de ellos los conozco, son unos amores, en vacaciones ya me comprometí con ellos para darles clases de piano, ya que su madre estaría ocupada con un proyecto, o algo así…-

-Buenos días Bella, llegaste temprano, aun no llegan los demás, pero puedes estar situándote en un piano…-

-Buenos días Agatha, estaré preparando las partituras…- la maestra era una señora ya de edad, enseñaba clases por gusto, ella es una gran persona. Me dirigí a mi piano habitual que está en una esquina, es un piano de cola color negro, tome mis partituras y las acomode…-

-Bella, hoy llegaste más temprano, como estas?, como está tu familia?...-llego la señora de quien les hablaba, ella se sentaba en diagonal mío, en un piano de color blanco…-

-buenos días Esme, estoy bien gracias, y mi familia también gracias, hoy pase el día con mis hermanos y sus parejas, y como está usted?, su esposo? E hijos?...- Esme siempre me daba indirectas para que conociera a su hijo mayor, y también sus hermanos lo hacían, suerte que siempre estaba ocupada…-

-bien gracias, mi esposo trabajando bastante, James y Victoria ahora están en sus clases, y el mayor no se qué cosas está haciendo con sus amigos, la verdad ya no los entiendo, el ya es mayor tiene 28 años pero se sigue comportando como un adolecente…- reía como describía a sus hijos…-

-bien clase porque no empezamos con las composiciones, quien quiere empezar?...- los jóvenes levantaron las manos y empezaron, cuando terminaron los tres luego vino Esme, al terminar todos me miraban, me acomode mejor en mi banca y empece a tocar, cerré mis ojos para concentrarme y dejarme llevar con los recuerdos… (La canción que toca Bella – Yiruma Love Hurts), pensaba sobre la relación que tuve antes con Jake, pensaba que era un gran chico, pero desde lo que ocurrió ya no me siento tan confiada en las relaciones, siempre que puedo me escapo de las citas que intentan organizarme, mis dedos bailaban en el teclado, cuando tocaba no existía nadie más a mi alrededor, al terminarla abrí los ojos lentamente, todos me miraba son una sonrisa, sentía como mis mejillas se enrojecían…-

-que bella canción, se nota que la escribiste por una experiencia…- Esme era bastante perceptible, yo solo le sonreí ante su afirmación, la clase paso rápidamente, al terminar Salí junto con Esme, ella me hablaba sobre las travesuras que hacían sus hijos…-

-Bella!...- Jasper venia corriendo hacia mi encuentro, venia con una maleta en sus hombros, lo salude con la mano, tenía una gran sonrisa, el es mi mejor amigo, siempre le podía contar todo….-

-tu novio?...- Esme me saco de mis pensamientos, cuando me di la vuelta para verla, su mirada ya no era tan alegre, pero por qué?, estaba como triste…-

-que, no, el es mi mejor amigo, y sale con mi hermana…- apenas termine de decirlo y su mirada volvió a ser agradable, sonreía, y parecía una mirada de esperanza…-

-hola Bella, Buenos Días Señora…- Jasper me saludo y también a Esme como un buen caballero sureño…-

-Buenos días joven, pero llámame Esme, señora me hace ver mas vieja…- soltamos unas risas…-

-Jasper te presento a Esme mi compañera en clases de piano, Esme te presento a Jasper mi mejor amigo, y novio de mi hermana…- ambos se saludaron y Jasper me miraba divertido, seguro por la gran presentación que hice de el….-

-bueno chicos, los dejo, voy en busca de mis pequeños, nos vemos en la siguiente clase Bella, Jasper fue un gusto, adiós…-

-nos vemos Esme…- con Jasper lo dijimos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Esme sonriera y que nosotros riéramos…-

-bien Jasper nos vamos a Boxeo?...- Jasper estaba más que feliz…-

-claro Bells, estoy ansioso, traje todo lo necesario…- nos dirigimos por mi auto, y luego nos dirigimos a las clases, tuve suerte de encontrar un buen parqueo, al bajar Jasper se quedo mirando el instituto, pero tenía una gran sonrisa….-

-vamos…- Jasper solo asentía, saludamos a la secretaria y nos fuimos a prepararnos, yo fui al baño para cambiarme, Jasper ya estaba listo, solo fue a sentarse y esperarme…** (.link, esta en mi perfil)**

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS<strong>

**Y LOS LINKS ESTAN EN MI PERFIL,**

**¿COMO CREEN QUE LE VAYA A JASPER?**

**XD**


	5. Dia con Bella parte 3 y selección

**Cap 5 Día con Bella parte 3 y Selección**

**Pov. Emmett**

Esta idea de las chicas nos estaba matando del cansancio, y sobre todo del terror!, a quien se le ocurre subir una montaña!, mi hermanita realmente estaba loca!, ella subía como si no fuera cosa de otro mundo!, pero no lo es!, es tan difícil, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve sin moverme, solo quería bajarme de allí, y abrazar a mi osito, dentro de mi cama con las sabanas cubriéndome, cuando por fin terminamos me sentía mejor, pero ahora venia Rose, le tocaba el ciclismo, solo espero que al terminar no mate a su gemelo, Jasper estaba temeroso, ya que todos lo regañábamos, por los deportes que nos asigno con Bella.

-bien chicos, hora de salir!, Rose prepárate!...- Alice estaba como loca corriendo por la casa en busca de no sé qué cosas, Jasper estaba en el sillón mirando como su novia corría, y siempre estaba desviando la mirada de nosotros, estaba encogido en su asiento…-

-lista!, vamos…-

-pero que bien te ves Rose, ahora ve por tu bicicleta…- que acaso solo a las chicas les importa la vestimenta?, que no les importo como me encuentro ahora?...-

-Emmett! No nos mires así!, sabes muy bien que la vestimenta es muy importante!...- también importo yo, cuando lleguemos llamare a mis padres para que me digan cuán importante soy, ya que mis hermanas, mi cuñado y mi novia, no aprecian lo que hago, nunca me dicen cuán importante soy aportando ideas, nada!...-

-lo que digas duende, vamos que se nos hace tarde….- tome mis cosas y fui el primero en salir, todos me miraban tratando de averiguar que me pasaba, cuál fue mi cambio de humor, pero se me paso rápidamente al ver como todos miraban a Jasper, lo querían acecinar …-

-bien, llego mi turno, nos vemos más tarde…- Rose se despidió y fue acercándose a la casa de Bella con su bicicleta, mientras ella se acercaba nosotros nos parqueamos unas cuadras atrás de la casa de Bella, junto con Jasper llevamos las cámaras, Alice estaba delante nuestro dando leves saltitos…-

-ya está saliendo!, vamos escondámonos detrás de los arbustos!...- corrimos para escondernos, pero en el intento los tres nos tropezamos, y caímos sobre Alice…- bájense!, me están aplastando!...- con Jasper nos levantamos y fue a ayudarla, mientras yo recogía las cosas que se nos escaparon…-

-hey chicos miren el garaje de Bella…- nos quedamos absortos mirando a Bella, mientras iba por su bicicleta, su garaje estaba lleno de implementos deportivos…-

-Emmett filma!...- en tal nerviosismo la cámara se me caía varias veces…- vamos apúrate antes de que salga…- me acerque más, saliendo del escondite, detrás mío estaba Alice y Jasper…-

-oigan, no sé que nos quiere decir Rose…- Rose estaba en la acera esperando a Bella, y nos hacía señas con sus manos y gestuales…-

-creo que quiere un helado?, no esperen, quiere un camión? No! Quiere un triciclo!, pero para que lo necesita?, no importa igual se lo comprare...- pero que cosas quiere mi muñequita…-

-Emmett! Enfoca la cámara a Bella… no espera ya se va a dar la vuelta!...- como la primera vez, nos tropezamos para escondernos detrás de los arbustos, pero esta vez caímos sobro Jasper…-

-eh… chicos les importaría?...-

-lo siento Jazz, vamos al auto que ya salieron!...- nos levantamos de un salto…-

-chicos depravados!, que hacen escondidos en mis arbustos!, José! Trae tu escopeta!...- en los arbustos de la casa que estábamos escondidos, salió una viejecita, en su mano traía una escoba que la apuntaba hacia nosotros, cuando empezó a gritar, salimos picando de allí, llegamos en segundos a mi auto…-

-Avanza Emmett!, las vamos a perder!...- corrimos como nunca, y aun así no sé como Alice tiene fuerzas para gritar…-

-ya va, tranquila duende, no sé cómo tan pequeña tienes tanta fuerza…-

-que no me llames duende!, Jasper dile que no me llame duende…- por el retrovisor vi que Alice tenia los brazos cruzados y me miraba fijamente tratando de matarme con su mirada…-

-Emm no la llames duende, no pueden dejar de pelear por lo menos un segundo?…-

-no...- esa fue la última palabra por bastante tiempo, cuando logramos visualizarlas, nos ocupamos de filmarlas pero aun así no nos hablábamos….-

**Pov Edward.**

Bien, esta tarea seria bastante tediosa, y mas cuando tienes a tus mejores amigos como ayudantes, las botanas las deje en la mesita de café y me acomode para empezar con los videos…-

-bien chicos, manos a la obra, quien es la primera?...- Felix, tomo un video y lo introdujo para verlo…-

-ella, se llama Tanya Denali…- solo asentí, y ellos pusieron reproducir el video…-

-hola, me llamo Tanya Denali, tengo 26 años, estudie diseño de modas en Paris, junto con una amiga abrimos una tienda, que ahora es la más famosa de todo Estados Unidos y de Europa…..- la verdad no preste mucha atención con lo que decía, mas estaba distraído cuando vi un video que estaba en una columna y la foto de esa chica se salía por una esquina, me llamo la atención su cabellera caoba ondulado con reflejos rojizos, sus ojos de color chocolate, y su sonrojo suave con una sonrisa que me dejo sin habla, cuando estaba a punto de pararme para tomar la foto de esa chica, Felix y Demetri me empezaron a hablar…-

-y Edward que te parece Sharon?...-

-la verdad para mi, parece muy hueca, solo le importan los diamantes y los unicornios lilas con rosado y un toque de verde, le abran mencionado que no existen?, pero no es mi opinión, que dices Edward?...-

-eh, Sharon?...- si que estaba más volado, no preste atención a nada, solo a esa foto que me llamo la atención…-

-si Sharon, ella es la número 32, toma las fotos de las 32 chicas para que nos digas quien entra y quién no…- solo asentí, me pasaron las fotos, en la parte superior estaba escrito su nombre de cada una…-

- mmm bien… que entre… Tanya Denali, Jennifer Smith, Mary Doyle, Lauren Mallory y Maggie Lekker…-les pase las fotos, y ellos fueron anotando los nombres que mencione y acomodando las fotos que fueron rechazadas y aprobadas, mientras hacían eso, desvie la vista para ver la foto que me llamo la atención…- eh, chicos una pregunta, esa columna de allí, que números son?...- espero que sean sercanod, quería ver quien era ella…-

-son las ultimas, a partir, del 250 al 300…- solo asentí, esto me llevaría bastante tiempo hasta llegar hasta su número y todavía nos faltaba las cartas…-

-ya están anotadas, ahora sigamos ella es Marylin O'Donnell….- pasamos bastante tiempo viendo los videos, cuando les decía quienes entraban e iban anotando, yo leía las cartas, así se acortaría más rápido, lo bueno era que leía bastante rápido comparado con mis amigos, de las 250 cartas ya iba por la número 80, y de los videos íbamos por los 120, los videos aunque no lo crean nos llevaba más tiempo, poniendo y sacando los videos, y los comentarios que hacíamos entre los tres si entraba o no entraba….-

-buenas noches chicos, les traje unas sándwiches y sodas…- mi madre entro y nos dejo las charolas, los chicos de un salto fueron a comer…-

-gracias mama, como te fue en tus clases?, y como están los pequeños traviesos?...- mi madre sonrió y sus ojos brillaron…-

-bien gracias, hijo, los peques están en su sala de juegos, sabes tengo que presentarte a alguien especial, que es mi compañera de clase, es menor a ti con unos años, pero se llevarían de maravilla se llama…-

-Mama! James rompió mi muñeca!...- sonreí al escuchar a mis hermanitos, siempre andan peleando…-

-tendré que decirte en otro momento, sigue con tus cosas luego hablamos…-

-claro mama, saludas a papa de mi parte no sé hasta qué hora estaremos…-

-seguro, y no se trasnochen…- le di un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación…-

-ok chicos sigamos…- pasaron varias horas pero avanzamos bastante…-

-bien, ya vimos 200 videos, y terminamos con las cartas, que les parece si repasamos los nombres para ver cuántas vamos…-

Seguro, empieza…- estaba más feliz, ya faltaba poco para terminar y para ver el video de esa chica que me llamo la atención…-

-bien, están: Tanya Denali, Jennifer Smith, Mary Doyle, Lauren Mallory, Maggie Lekker, Irina Denali, Senna Williams, Alana Flint, Jessica Stanley, Heather Jonhson, Emily Young, Zafirina Hayes, Chelsea Anderson, Renata Howard, Leah Clearwater, Carmen Weffer, Kebi Malek, Sasha Bach, Jane Volturi y Charlotte Metzger, ahora solo nos faltarían 5 mas…- que bien, ya escogimos 20 chicas, solo espero que halla hecho una buena elección…-

-ahora solo faltan 5 chicas, que les parece si terminamos por hoy, y mañana empezamos a las 9 de la mañana…-

-seguro, ya es bastante tarde, mañana nos vemos Edward, hey Demetri me puedes dejar en la casa de mis padres, me queda más cerca para venir…-

-seguro vamos, nos vemos mañana Edward…- me despedí de mi amigos, y regrese al salón me acerque a la columna de videos que nos faltaba, quería sacar la foto de esa chica, pero estaba indicioso espero hasta mañana?, pero no podría dormir bien esta noche pensando cómo se llama, bueno que más da, tome la foto con cuidado para que la torre no se derrumbe, me senté en el suelo apoyado con la pared, me dedique a verla bastante tiempo, busque su nombre en la parte delantera pero no lo encontré, le di la vuelta por si acaso allí lo anoto, y si, estaba allí, Bella Swan, sonreí como bobo al leer su nombre, le di la vuelta a la fotografía, mi sonrisa se ensancho mas al verla, su pelo color caoba con reflejos rojizos que se notaban con el sol que le daba, sus ojos color chocolate que te dejaban hipnotizados, un sonrojo de color rosado suave que mostraba su alegría, timidez, una sonrisa que te dejaba anonadado, mostrando sus dientes de perlas, sus labios que te llamaban para besarla, sin poder evitarlo acerque mis labios a su fotografía…-

-eh Edward que haces?, ya estas desvariando hermano, necesitas una mujer con urgencia!...- di un salto al escuchar a mi hermano que estaba parado en la puerta mirándome curioso, y con una sonrisa de burla, sin soltar la foto de Bella me pare, y puse en mi bolsillo trasero la foto de Bella…-

-eh… yo…, hey no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, más bien tu qué haces aquí?, entras sin tocar la puerta….- me pare frente a mi hermano, tiene 15 años y se llama James y tiene su gemela Victoria, ambos son completamente diferentes…-

-eh, bueno, si toque! Pero como no respondiste entre, y te vi allí sentado besando una fotografía…- lo mire con el ceño junto, el solo sonrió y dio un paso atrás mientras yo avanzaba hacia el…- bueno… solo entre porque mama me dijo que vayas a cenar, tu cena está en la cocina, y… ehh…. Ya me voy….- sonreí al ver cómo salía corriendo, siempre le hacia los mismo para que salga de mi habitación, o de mi despacho, cuando vi que no había nadie cerca, cerré la puerta y me acerque a la columna de videos, para devolver la foto, pero no tome en cuenta de cuál video saque la foto, pero no creo que se den cuenta, además moría de hambre y no quería separarme de la fotografía, solo espero que mi hermanito no comente a nadie que me vio besando una fotografía…-

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por sus comentarios y tambien a todas las que los pusieron como favorito y alerta.<strong>

respondiendo a:

Cullen-21-gladys, si, James y Victoria no son pareja, ambos son hermanitos de Edward,y no piensan hacerle daño a Bella, jejeje, por que se llevan bien, Bella ya los conoce y en el cap anterior Bella dijo que en vacaciones les daría clases de piano ya que Esme estaría ocupada.

Maya Cullen Masen, pronto ya empezara la odisea de Bella, jejeje ya falta poco para que se conozcan.

Iga - 12L, si, Esme quiere que ambos estén juntos, solo que no sabe que ella sera una futura concursante.

XD


	6. Dia con Bella parte 4  sospechas

Cap 6 Día con Bella parte 4 – Sospechas

Pov. Bella

-bien Jasper estás listo?...- Jasper se encontraba calentando, mientras miraba hacia la calle, en el salón que nos encontrábamos daba hacia la avenida principal, era una buena distracción si te encontrabas haciendo calentado….-

-sí, claro, eh Bella una pregunta, traje mi video cámara, será que puedo grabar la clase?, para que lo tenga como guía…- que tenia de malo?, si es para su guía, no?, no creo que quiera subirla a internet o algo así?, espero, no sé porque pero presentía que no era para eso, que era como para presentar a alguien, seguro estoy loca, creo que debo dejar de quedarme a ver películas policiacas toda la noche y madrugada, creo que me estoy sugestionando, pero como veo bastante NCIS, CSI MIAMI, CRIMINAL MINDS Y NUMB3RS, me causa eso, pero con esas series aprendes bastante, y algo que me llamo la atención es la actitud de los chicos…-

-sí, seguro, a Stephan no le importara….- deje atrás mis sugestiones y acepte que Jasper filmara, además al entrenador no le importara…-

-ok gracias, ahora la saco…-fue hacia su mochila y saco una cámara más un trípode, observo la habitación para ver donde la podía dejar, justo en ese rato apareció Stephan…-

-Bella, que bueno verte, y por lo que veo no estás sola, es tu novio?...- justo a esta hora yo era su única alumna, por lo que llevaba mucha atención, el era bueno pero solo lo veía como un amigo, y para que deje de insinuarme le dije que mi hermano era bastante celoso, junto con el novio de mi hermana, que juntos se encargaban de cuidarme, con eso deje que me moleste un poco, pero es algo, por eso agradecí que Jasper me haya acompañado hoy…-

-no, el es Jasper…- vi como Stephan se ponía rígido, siempre le recordaba cómo se llamaba mi hermano y el novio de Alice, por lo que se puso así, solo mis hermanos no saben ese tema…- el es novio de Alice, hoy no pudo acompañarnos mi hermano Emmett, por lo que solo vino Jasper, y si no te importa va a filmar esta clase…- wow, no sé de donde me salió tanta valentía, creo que estar acompañada por tu mejor amigo te da fuerzas…-

-eh… si si claro… eh Jasper, cierto?...- se acerco a Jasper que se encontraba preparando la cámara…- Stephan Salvatore…-

- Jasper Hale un gusto…- ambos se tomaron de la mano, y por lo que no te en sus manos, ambos hacían fuerzas, y se miraban fijamente…-

-igualmente, por lo que me dijo Bella te gustaría filmar esta sesión?...- Jasper no separaba de vista a Stephan, seguro que cuando estemos solos me dirá que me cambie de instructor o algo así…-

-si, si no es mucha molestia…-

-no para nada, sabes de esa esquina saldría mejor la toma...- Jasper asintió y tomo sus cosas, fue donde le indico y preparo la cámara, mientras Stephan preparaba los implementos que usaríamos…-

-ok, gracias…- cuando Jasper estuvo listo se puso a mi lado, de reojo vi que tenía una pequeña sonrisa que trataba de ocultar, lo mire un rato, hasta que entendí el por qué estaba así, era porque Stephan se estaba alistando a lado mío para enseñar, pero cuando di unos pasos Jasper aprovecho y se puso a mi lado, quedando el al medio, cuando Stephan se dio cuenta ya no pudo hacer nada, solo miraba a Jasper con el seño fruncido…-

-bien chicos hora de calentar luego empezaremos con las practicas…- con Jasper asentimos y empezamos a calentar, luego de unos 15 minutos empezó la práctica, mayormente practicaba junto con Stephan, pero ahora que vino Jasper estaba practicando con él, Jasper sabia bastante de boxeo por lo que esta actividad fue bastante divertida, Jasper no descanso en ningún momento y no paraba de sonreír, al terminar la hora nos cambiamos de ropa y Jasper fue por su cámara y sus implementos, al terminar nos dirigimos donde deje estacionado mi auto, a unos metros antes de llegar a mi auto vimos que Emmet estaba comiendo un helado, Alice estaba viendo unas vitrinas y Rose estaba apoyada en mi auto agarrando un camión de juguete, y un triciclo rosado, miraba a mi hermano con el ceño fruncido mientras el solo sonreía y comía su helado…-

-que crees que paso?, porque Rose tiene juguetes? Y mi hermano no para de sonreír?...- con Jasper estábamos caminando a paso lento mientras nos acercábamos, cuando lo mire preguntándole el solo sonreía como si se acaba de acordar de un chiste o una broma personal, el me miro y solo sonrió…-

-no lose, pero seguro Emmet entendió mal las explicaciones que le daba Rose….- pero que se traen?, es bastante raro, mi hermano mayormente no le regala un camión o un triciclo a Rose, solo le compra chocolates, flores, y ropa de dormir, lose mi hermano es raro…-

-que explicaciones?...- creo que Jasper se dio cuenta de algo que no tenía que contar por lo que cambio su expresión a una dudosa, temerosa….-

-que…. Eh….- justo salvado por la campana apareció Alice dando saltitos, abrazo a Jasper y le dio un beso, no me agrada ver eso por lo que avance para ir donde Rose…-

-hey Rose…- ella al verme sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que abra la puerta de mi carro, dentro deje mis maletas, y me gire para preguntarle sobre sus juguetes…-

-hola Bella, que tal el boxeo con mi hermanito?...- tenía una sonrisa mirando en la dirección de Jasper y Alice, como esperando que mi respuesta sea que no le fue bien a Jasper con el boxeo….-

-todo bien, Jasper sabe bastante y no paramos ni un segundo….- al terminar de responder, la sonrisa de Rose desapareció y miro a su hermano entre cerrando los ojos y creo que dijo "tramposo", pero por que lo diría? Como si el haya escogido esa actividad apropósito, mmm….- y Rose porque tienes esos juguetes?...-

-eh porque… porque….- pero que tienen esos juguetes?, Rose miro en varias direcciones como viendo quien podría salvarle de esa pregunta, pero que tiene de difícil responderla?, y segunda salvada por la campana Emmet apareció y poso su mano en la cintura de Rose….-

-que tal hermanita, lista para motociclismo?...- Emmet seguía con su helado, pero tenía una gran sonrisa, Rose sonreía temerosa, Alice y Jasper aparecieron y se pusieron a lado de Rose…-

-seguro vamos, mete tus cosas…- Emmet en segundo metió su malta y ya estaba sentado en el asiento de copiloto, nos despedimos de los demás y fuimos camino al campo donde practico Motociclismo, al llegar nos dirigimos a los vestidores cada quien en su sector, me puse mi traje **(el traje esta en mi perfil)** Fui al encuentro de Emmet, el ya estaba en el campo viendo como practicaban…-

-bien hermanito, listo?...- el solo asintió temeroso viendo los saltos que daban, le indique que moto usaría, suerte que mi moto la puedo dejar, los chicos ya me conocen por lo que ya la tenían lista al verme llegar, al ver a mi hermano a mi lado lo miraron un poco temerosos, todos actuaban así al ver el físico de mi hermano, pero era tierno como un oso de peluche…- hola chicos como están?...-

-hola Bella que tal?, ya tenemos lista tu moto….-

-gracias, les presento a mi hermano Emmet…- mi hermano solo asintió y los chicos igual, mi hermano estaba más nervioso viendo las motos en el campo…- eh chicos un favor, podrán indicarle a mi hermano cómo funciona la cosa aquí?, por favor...- puse la carita de perrito que me enseño Alice, los chicos aceptaron y le indicaron a Emmet donde llevar la moto y como prenderla, a cambio yo fui a otra pista para practicar, al pasar el tiempo me encamine donde estaba Emmet, al verlo casi me mato de la risa, el estaba en el piso lleno de barro, porque cayó en una zanja, tenia los brazos cruzados como un niño enojado, los chicos que le estaban ayudando estaban a su alrededor, algunos tenían sus manos en la boca sofocando la risa, y otros estaban mordiéndose los labios para no reírse…-

-hey Bella, eh… bueno nosotros nos vamos, eh… porque tenemos que hacer eso…. Eh… nos están llamando, nos vemos Bella, adiós Emmet…-

-adiós chicos y gracias….- los chicos se despidieron y se fueron prácticamente corriendo, me acerque a Emmet que seguía sentado en el piso, al verme me miro con el ceño fruncido, le estire mi mano para ayudarle a pararse, el la miro, y miro mi cara, hizo eso varias veces hasta que se quedo mirando mi mando y su expresión cambio a una sonrisa malévola, antes de que reaccione la tomo y me empujo encima de el, haciendo que me ensucie de pies a cabeza, al vernos empezamos a reírnos y a lanzarnos barro, los que pasaban se hacían a un lado para que no los ensuciemos y nos miraban sonriendo, estuvimos varios minutos hasta que fuimos a mi carro, pusimos unas bolsas en los asientos para no ensuciarlos, además no tenía mucho sentido limpiarnos allí ya que ahora nos podíamos ir a nuestras casas, además la siguiente actividad que tenía antes de cenar con mis hermanos era trotar alrededor de mi manzano…-

-que día no hermanita?...- Emmet solo reía y empecé a reírme junto con el…- oie hermanita será que me puedo duchar en tu departamento en el cuarto de visitantes, porque tu casa está más cerca que la mía…-

-claro, y creo que tengo ropa tuya en ese cuarto, porque no llamas a Rose para que no se preocupe…-

-cierto, ahora la llamo…- saco su celular y marco el numero de Rose, ella a los segundos contesto…- hola bebe, sí, estoy con Bell, aja, aja, aja, aja, sip, aja, sip, claro, sips, en el departamento de Bella, aja, ok, nos vemos más tarde, adiós bebe…- su conversación fue bastante rápida y creo que hablaban en clave, pero seguro estoy alucinando, ya dije que tengo que dejar de ver tantas series policiacas, con dos me quedo tranquila…-

-que dijo Rose?…-

-que Jasper irá a tu departamento para trotar contigo, y que las chicas preparan la cena que no te preocupes por eso…-

-ok, entonces me alisto para salir con Jasper…- esto era bastante raro, en ningún momento dije que tenía trote después de hacer motociclismo, o si lo dije?...-

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a Maya Cullen Masen, Cullen-21-gladys, y Iga Emo - 12L por sus comentarios, respondiendo a Iga Emo - 12L, Bella no conoce a Edward por tv, solo por los comentarios que hace su hermana, pronto saldrá esa parte, segundo ya verán como reaccionara Bella ante el concurso que no sabia que estaba inscrita, y bueno la tercea varia la respuesta, jajaja tal ves el gallinero estaba ocupado y no cruzo la calle jajajaja, Gracias pos sus comentarios XD.<strong>

**y bueno quisiera saber por todas las que leen esta historia, les gusta como va?, les interesa la historia?, por que la verdad recibo pocos comentarios y me gustaria saber el porque. **

**espero sus comentarios, preguntas sobre este cap.**

**XD**


	7. Embarrados

**Cap 7 Embarrados**

**Pov. Bella**

Llegando a mi departamento, Emmet no paraba de moverse tenía que gritarle a cada rato que se quede quieto ya que estábamos llenos de barro y solo pusimos bolsas en los asientos para que no se ensucien, pero mi hermano no entiende eso, así que para que se quede quieto amenace con regalar su Barney de peluche, seguro que Rose me lo dará sin ninguna pregunta.

-Bella ya llegamos?...-

-ya casi, solo faltan unos 5 minutos…- pero que impaciente que es…-

-Ooouuuhhh!...- gire para ver a Emm, quería reírme porque le salió igual que Homero Simpson cuando se queja de algo, aun que en realidad se queja de todo, y Emmet copio todas sus reacciones, ahora Rose trata de que no vea demasiado los Simpson, ya que una vez Emmet compro pintura amarilla y se pinto todo el cuerpo, compro ropa igual que Homero y se puso una almohada debajo de la camisa para que se vea más gordo, Rose al verlo grito tan fuerte que se escucho por todo el manzano…-

-por que estas tan desesperado en llegar?...- no sabía si mirar al frente, o mirar a mi hermano, suerte que a esta hora las calles son mas vacías…-

-por que…. Porque…. Porque tengo que ir al baño! Ya contenta! Feliz?... ya no aguanto! Comí demasiados helados, y tome demasiada agua… ya Bell, cuando llegamos!...- ante su respuesta solo empecé a reírme, el solo me miro, frunció el seño y cruzo sus brazos como niño pequeño….- Bella ya deja de reírte de mí!...-

-perdón Emm, ya vamos a llegar, mira ahí ya están los departamentos…- estacione mi carro, y Emmet salió corriendo en dirección a mi departamento **(Bella vive en una casa solo que le dice departamento por que vive en una urbanización cerrada, sus hermanos podían filmar por que el conserje en la puerta principal para entrar a la urbanización los conoce y sabe que siempre están haciendo alguna locura),** las personas que estaban allí lo miraron como si fuera una broma, cuando también salí del auto y fui detrás de Emmet también me miraron como si fuera una broma, el conserje nos miro y con una sonrisa negaba con su cabeza, esta no es la primera vez que llego a mi departamento toda sucia y con mi hermano de igual forma, el conserje ya está acostumbrado vernos así y también algunos vecinos que solo se ríen al vernos, y solo escucho que dicen: _parecen niños de 6 años, pero mira como se divierten_, o cosas parecidas …-

**(las imágenes de la casa de Bella están en mi perfil)**

**Pov. Rose**

-ya basta Alice!, ya te dije que este fin de semana iríamos de compras, pero ahora nos ocuparemos de comprar la comida para la cena…- con Alice nos encontrábamos en el supermercado, y los chicos estaban con Bella, Emmett acompañándola y Jasper filmándolos, ahora me arrepiento no haber ido con ellos, con Alice no paro de comprar, ella toma lo que sea sin verlo bien, solo dice que servirá, pero seguro que ni sabe para qué sirven ni la mitad de lo que está llevando….-

-deja de mirarme así, sabes que todo esto nos servirá, ya veras, y ahora vamos por ese sector, mira esas rebajas!, vamos Rose apresúrate!...- justo en ese momento empezó a sonar mi celular, me fije quien llamaba y era mi osito, al segundo conteste…-

-Alice, ve yendo, que ahora voy, voy a contestar…- le indique mi celular y ella asintió y fue prácticamente corriendo hacia las rebajas…-

-hola osito…-

-hola bebe…- por la voz de Emmet sonaba bastante cansado, seguro Bella lo hizo trabajar demasiado…-

-ya termino la practica? Y sigues con Bella?...-

-si, estoy con Bell…-

-no puedes hablar mucho, no?...-

- aja….-

-ok, Bella sospecha algo?...-

- aja…-

-te dijo algo!...-

- aja…-

-bueno? O malo?...-

-aja…-

-Emm puedes decir sí o no?, en vez de aja?...-

- sip…-

-hum…, vamos Emm, Bella sospecha algo sobre el concurso?...-

- aja…-

-no puedes decir otra cosa que aja?... no te entiendo, como hoy que me diste un camión de juguete y una triciclo rosado…-

-sip…-

-bueno, como veo que no puedes decir otra cosa más, hablaremos más tarde…-

- claro…-

-ahora puedes decir: claro?, Emmet me estas cansando de tus aja, sip y ahora claro!...-

- sips…-

-hum, por lo menos me puedes decir donde estas?...-

- en el departamento de Bella…-

-está bien, te llevo ropa limpia?, seguro que estas todo sucio….-

- aja….-

-bien, entonces ya te alisto una maleta, le diré a Jasper que te lo lleve y así el se queda con Bella para trotar por el manzano, yo haré la cena con Alice, ahora estamos comprando los comestibles….-

-ok…-

-nos vemos en la cena, y no hagas enojar demasiado a Bella o a Jasper…-

- nos vemos más tarde…-

-adiós osito…-

-adiós bebe…-

-Rose! Mira lo que conseguí!, pero espera, ya terminaste de hablar con Emm?...-

-sí, acabo de colgar con él, estará en el departamento de Bella, tengo que darle una maleta de ropa a Jasper para que le entregue y así Jasper ya se queda con Bella y van a trotar por su manzano...-

-o, que bueno, como me gustaría ver a Emmett ahora mismo, seguro apenas entre al departamento de Bella él se botara en el sillón y vaciara el refrigerador…-

-yo creo que solo se botara en el sillón, cuando hable con el apenas si respondía con monosílabas, aja, sip, era lo único que decía….-

-creo que Emmett se llevo la peor parte, primero montañismo, ahora motociclismo…-

-sí, mi pobre osito, Jasper hizo boxeo y ahora le toca trote por el manzano, a ti te toco yoga, a mi ciclismo y luego de la cena haremos Tai chi, no sé cómo tu hermana no se cansa…- ya me imagino cómo estará mi pobre osito, pero se recuperara con la cena de esta noche…-

-lo sé! En deportes en incansable, y mira que ahora está con trabajo, en las noches supervisa la administración de algunos hoteles que están a su cargo, y cuando está en vacaciones cada minuto está ocupado por alguna actividad, y en todas esas actividades no sé cómo no consigue una pareja…-

-no lo sé Alice, hoy cuando la acompañe a ciclismo conocí a algunos de sus amigos, y estaban bien en realidad, yo creo que Bella por ahora no está interesada en tener pareja, crees que le agrade la idea de entrar a un concurso para tener pareja?, no sé si le agrade participar para poder salir con Edward Cullen el soltero más codiciado de Chicago…- seguro Bella no está segura en tener otra relación por lo que paso con su ex…-

-puede ser, pero ya sé que podemos hacer para que se interese en Edward, y así cuando se entere que entro a un concurso para ser su pareja no se enoje demasiado…-

-ok, cuál es tu idea?, ahora que vemos que Bella realiza varios deportes, no será bueno hacerla enojar…- ahora sé porque Bella realiza demasiados deportes, pero no creo que sea bueno hablar de ello en este momento…-

-cierto, pero esta noche en la cena empecemos a hablar sobre Edward sobre las obras caritativas que hace, como es el, su carácter, físico, que es honesto, fiel, y bueno todas las cosas buenas, le daremos indirectas…- si que Alice tenía buenas ideas, solo espero que esta no salga mal…-

-me parece bueno, ahora vamos a preparar la cena, los chicos se encargaran de Bella…- fuimos a pagar las compras y nos dirigimos al auto de Alice para ir a mi casa a preparar la cena…-

**Pov. Bella**

-Bella! Apresúrate en abrir la puerta! Ya no aguanto! O prefieres que haga como perrito en tus flores?...- Emmett no paraba de removerse en la entrada de mi casa, yo estaba detrás llevando mi maleta y la de Emmett por lo que apenas podía moverme, no sé que lleva mi hermano, parecía que llevase piedras….-

-Emmett! Me apresuraría si me ayudases con tu maleta!, que llevas allí?, piedras!...-

-lo siento hermanita, es solo que ya no aguanto!, vamos apresúrate!...- Emmett tomo su mochila y corrió de nuevo a la entrada, tome mis llaves y abrí la puerta, en segundos Emmett entro corriendo y se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes, y cerró la puerta apenas entro, yo en cambio más tranquila cerré la puerta y me dirigí a mi habitación para darme un larga ducha…-

_**Toc toc toc**_

No puede ser!, en medio camino a mi habitación, regrese a la entrada principal, al abrir me encontré con un Jasper todo rojo como si hubiera corrido, y con él llevaba dos maletas, el estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta mientras respiraba y me miraba medio sonriendo…-

-Jass estas bien?, pareces como si hubieras corrido una maratón, deja que te ayude con una maleta…- el solo asintió, tome una de las maletas y la deje en la sala, el dejo la otra maleta a su lado, y se boto en el sillón…-

-gracias Bells, una de esas maletas es de Emmett, no sé que tendrá en ella, parece que tuvieran piedras, Rose exagero, ni que fuera de viaje, y dime como les fue hoy?, porque estas toda enlodada?...- sonrió al decir lo ultimo…-

-fue culpa de Emmett, pero luego te cuento, ahora me daré un baño, que el barro ya se está secando, si quieres algo de tomar de comer, ve a la cocina no te hagas problema….- lo deje en la sala mientras el asentía y sonreía al ver mi aspecto, al llegar a mi habitación cerré la puerta y me dirigí a mi baño, me quite el traje y el barro que pude, no quiero ni imaginarme como Emmett dejara el baño….-

* * *

><p>Gracias a: Iga Emo - 12L , afroditacullen , laubellacullen94 , por sus comentarios, respondiendo a Iga Emo - 12L me referia a tu anterior pregunta, LA GALLINA CRUZO LA CALLE ? NO PUDO HABER CRUZADO EL GALLINERO Y CAMINAR HACIA LA CALLE ?, jejeje por eso tal vez el gallinero no cruzo por que estaba ocupado, jejeje...<p>

bueno chicas espero que les halla gustado este cap, espero sus comentarios, preguntas, dudas, etc.

XD


	8. Que no es Don Jaimito!

_**Cap 8 Que no es don Jaimito!**_

40 minutos después.

-Emmett sal de una vez por todas!...- no sé como Emmett puede tardarse cuarenta minutos en bañarse…-

-Bells, creo q tu hermano tiene serios problemas con el agua, nunca vi un chico q se bañe tanto….-

-enserio, bueno Jass yo me voy a trotar por el manzano…- ya lista con un conjunto deportivo,(**el link del traje está en mi perfil**) tome una botella de agua, ajuste mi mp3 a mi brazo, y me dirigí hacia la puerta…-

-te acompaño?, así puedo grabarte, es para un trabajo, debo demostrar como una persona vive saludablemente y que el trabajo físico es bueno para el organismo…- lo mire con el ceño fruncido, no sé que tenia Jasper con filmarme, si podría filmar a Rose o a Alice, incluso a Emmet, pero aun seguía siendo raro, pero ya que, no tenía nada que perder, y así tendría compañía mientras trotaba…-

-am… seguro… vamos, pero que hacemos con Emmett?, se comporta como un niño cuando está solo, una vez en la casa de mis padres, salimos de compras dejando solo a Emmett, cuando regresamos encontramos las paredes rayadas con crayón, y su ropa estaba llena de comida y ni que decir como estaba la cocina…- ese día fue gracioso para Alice y para mi, pero a cambio mi madre estaba echando humo, porque la cocina estaba hecha un desastre, y mi padre lo estaba porque recién pinto las paredes de color blanco, le costó bastante ya que Emmett no lo ayudo, poniendo la escusa de que Rose estaba enferma y tenía que cuidarla, desde ese ves nunca mas dejamos solo a Emmett…-

-pero cuando fue eso?, seguro fue hace años…-

-no, en realidad fue la semana pasada, ahora no lo dejamos solo ni un minuto…- Jasper se encontraba tieso, quien diría que tu amigo de 28 años se comporte asi…-

-ok, entonces iré a decirle que se apure, que nosotros estamos saliendo, y que lo dejaremos con el conserje así se distrae…- suena raro, no?, dejarlo con el conserje, es un señor amable, pero se desespera cuando esta con Emmett, pero Emmett lo adora, le empieza a contar toda su historia de su vida, y el solo asiente mientras escucha a Emmett…-

-bien, te espero en la entrada….- espero que el plan de Jasper resulte…-

-Hermanita! Ya estoy listo, Jassy me dijo que me llevaras con Don Jaimito!, es verdad?, no me mientas, pero es verdad, no?...- y por lo visto si funciono a los segundos Emmett estaba a mi lado saltando, y Jasper estaba detrás con su cámara, y Emmett lo llama Don Jaimito, porque desde que vio el Chavo del 8, y vio al cartero que se llamaba Jaimito, y lo comparo con el conserje, dice que son iguales por eso lo llama así…-

-si Emm, ya tienes todo listo?...- tenía que hablarle como a un niño, una señora que paso a nuestro lado junto con su perrito nos miro raro, y apresuro el paso, haciendo que Jasper y yo nos riamos, a cambio Emmett estaba viendo dentro de su maleta si traía todo…-

-sip!, todo listo, ahora vamos, que tengo mucho que mostrarle…- Emmett iba delante nuestro dando pequeños saltos, detrás estábamos con Jasper, y él me filmaba a cada rato haciéndome preguntas, como mi comida favorita, deporte favorito, que me gusta hacer en mi tiempo libre…-

-ok, Bella te gusta leer libros de Jane Austen, y tu favorito es Orgullo y Prejuicio…-

-exacto, y Jass por que las preguntas?...-

-por nada en especial, solo quiero saber las cosas que le gustan a mi mejor amiga, que es la mejor amiga de mi novia, y de mi hermana gemela, y que es hermana de mi mejor amigo, por eso, nada en especial…-

-ok, si tu lo dices, pero Jasper si nos conocemos hace años, y ya sabes esas cosas de mí, para que documentarlas?...-

-por eso mismo, quiero documentar todas las cosas de mis mejores amigos, así que tú eres la primera en la lista, ya que estamos pasando tiempo que mejor que empezar contigo, además con los demás será más difícil…-

-ajam….- era realmente raro la situación, ahora que lo pienso tendré que hablar con ellos en la cena respecto a su conducta, cada vez que estaba con uno de ellos sentía que me filmaban, pero no veía a nadie, y ahora Jasper no se separa de su cámara, y ni si quiera es para su trabajo ya que es Psicólogo…-

-Don Jaimito!, ya vine para alegrar su día!...- Emmett saltaba de la emoción, cuando grito hizo que Matthew el nombre del conserje, dio un brinco haciendo desbalancearse de su silla…-

-por dios Emmett casi me matas del susto, y ya te dije que no me llamo Jaimito…- el pobre tenía su mano en su corazón, tratando de calmarse, a cambio Emmett se metió a su oficina y sacando las cosas que trajo con el…-

-buenas noches Matthew…- con Jasper pronunciamos al mismo tiempo, era un señor bastante amable, pero estricto con algunas personas…-

-buenas noches, Bella, Jasper, Emmett! No toques eso!, no metas tus dedos allí!, deja eso en el suelo!, no la saques de su pecera!, deja al hámster en su jaula, ellos no nadan!, Emmett!…- antes de que se dé cuenta dejamos a Emmett allí, con Jasper corrimos antes de que nos mande a Emmett de regreso…-

-wow, eso fue…. Como Rose lo puede soportar?...- con Jasper empezamos con el trote por el manzano, a estas horas era bastante tranquilo…-

-eso mismo pienso… pero Rose tiene sus secretos…- pero no los quiere decir, aun q ya me imagino como lo controla….-

-antes de que me olvide, empezare a filmarte para mi documental…- se puso al frente mío, trotando de espaldas mientras me filmaba…-

-si tú lo dices, pero Jass no entiendo para que lo necesitas, si tu eres psicólogo…-

-a, bueno, es que… yo…- y justo salvado por la campana sonó su celular…- hola?, a hola bebe, sí, estoy con Bella, no, no, no, Emmett está con Matthew, si Don Jaimito, no, no, si, ok, bien, ajam, bien, nos vemos en la cena, adiós, te quiero…- tan pronto colgó, empezó a filmarme otra vez…- ok, Bella cuál es tu música favorita?...-

-de todo un poco, pero me gusta la Clásica…-

-cuál es tu favorito?...-

-Debussy, claro de luna me encanta…-

-bien, y cuál es tu color favorito?...-

-el azul, y el esmeralda…-

-bien, y que….-

-Bella! Jasper!...- Jasper no pudo terminar de preguntarme, ya que el grito de Emmett nos hizo parar, el venia corriendo hacia nuestra dirección, y detrás de el venia un furioso Matthew…-

-ahora que habrá hecho…- Jasper ahora filmaba a un Emmet agitado con un señor ya de edad detrás de el, y si que corría rápido, al llegar donde nos encontrábamos se puso detrás nuestro…-

-yo no fui, te juro que yo no fui, Belli tienes que creerme, mi hermano gemelo malvado fue, no tuve la culpa, quise detenerlo, pero ya era tarde, y… y… don Jaimito cree que yo fui, pero yo no fui….- Emmett habla tan rápido que apenas le entendíamos, Jasper sofocaba una risa al verlo, y yo solo miraba a mi hermano y a Matthew…-

-disculpe señorita Bella, por molestarla, pero su hermano me debe varias cosas…- ahora si Emmett se paso, primera vez que veo a Matthew tan enojado, y tratando de controlarse, varias personas que pasaban por allí se nos quedaban mirando, y varias estaban riéndose, y la señora que antes vimos que estaba con su perrito estaba mirándonos y filmándonos con un celular último modelo, que mirándolo bien se parecía al celular de Alice, rosado y con pedrería, y mirando mejor a la señora tenia la misma estatura que Alice, y si que se parecía a Alice, cuando noto que la miraba, tomo a su perrito y se fue corriendo, y ahora que lo noto ese perrito es de la vecina de Rose, ahora que estará tramando la pequeña duende…-

-emm…. Bella defiéndeme, no mires a esa vieja con su perro…- y como si lo hubiera escuchado, esa señora se dio la vuelta y le hiso un gesto con la mano a Emmett…-

-Emmett deja de molestar, que ahora si te pasaste, muy bien Matthew, espere que lo anotare…- saque mi celular, y lo mire para que empiece la lista de desastres que hiso Emmett…-

-bien, me debe:

1 una pecera mediana

1 jaula pequeña para hámster, que sea rosada

1 escritorio negro de madera de pino

1 silla con ruedas de color plomo

1 sillón para tres personas, de cuero negro

10 lápices, de color negro

15 lápices de colores

2 marcos de fotografía de metal

1 puerta, que es la de acceso a mi oficina

Y 1 Elmo que habla y baila, que era para mi nieta

-ok, ya anote todo, descuide que hare que Emmett le devuelva todo eso el día de mañana…-

-que!, pero si no tendré tiempo, además ya te dije que fue mi gemelo malvado…-

-Emmett, ya déjalo, vámonos, hasta luego Matthew, y mañana Emmett le regresara todo…-

-Gracias Bella, buenas noches, y Jasper dile a tu novia que deje de disfrazarse, esta asustando a los vecinos, por que empieza a hablar sola, y a su perrito lo cambia de atuendo a cada segundo…- mire a Jasper con el ceño fruncido, así que no estaba loca, era Alice la que estaba disfrazada y con perrito que ni siquiera era suyo…-

-ehh… no se dé que me habla, Alice esta con Rose cocinando, ahora si me disculpa, vámonos Bella, tenemos que ir donde Rose, Emmett toma tus cosas y vámonos…- Jasper tomo una mano mía y la otra de Emmett y nos jalo en dirección a mi casa, pero ni si quiera entramos, directo nos subimos a su auto, y salió como loco en dirección a la casa de Rose y Emmett, al salir de la urbanización, escuche que Matthew pronuncio, "que familia más loca, y ni que se diga de sus amigos"…-

Todo el camino fue silencioso, yo miraba a Emmett y a Jasper con el ceño fruncido, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que planeaban, Jasper evitaba mi mirada, y su frente se notaba que estaba sudando de nervios, Emmett estaba feliz jugando con su peluche de Barney, haciéndolo bailar y hablar, cuando llegamos a la casa de Rose y Emmett, nos salió a recibir Rose, estaba con una sonrisa, pero al verme bajar y mirar mi cara, se le borro su sonrisa, y al ver a Jasper frunció el ceño, pero cuando vio a Emmett lo miro negando la cabeza…-

-eh… Rose donde esta Alice?...-

-debe estar en el baño, no la vi hace unos minutos, debe estar cambiándose…-

-a esta bien, e… que tal si vamos por un vinito?...- antes de esperar respuesta Jasper se entro directo al bar, Emmett saludo a Rose con un beso y también entro en dirección de la televisión, y yo me quede en la puerta con Rose…-

-Bella que paso?...-

-eso mismo quiero saber, donde me dijiste que estaba Alice?...-

-en el baño de arriba, el de mi cuarto…- solo asentí y me fui directo al baño de Rose, Jasper se estaba tomando toda la botella de vino asi que no se dio cuenta de nada, y Emmett estaba viendo Lazy Town en la televisión, y Rose se fue a la cocina, cuando entre al cuarto de Rose escuche un fuerte ruido como si alguien se cayera, me acerque a la puerta y antes de yo abra, salió Alice, toda despeinada…-

-Bellita! Ya llegaste!, vamos que haces aquí, vamos a comer…-

-pero Alice… espera quiero ver algo…- quise entrar al baño para ver si estaba el disfraz de señora que vi antes…-

-que!, no!, vamos a comer, seguro estas cansadicima y con hambre, vamos, vamos…- me tomo del brazo y prácticamente jalándome salimos de la habitación y fuimos al comedor donde ya estaban todos sentados, un Jasper borracho, un Emmett feliz jugando con su comida, y una Rose desconcertada…-

-chicas que bien que llegan!, vamos a cenar!...- nos sentamos, al principio fue silenciosa, Rose miraba a Emmett que jugaba con el puré de papas, creyendo que era un volcán, y Alice trataba de hacer comer a Jasper, pero este solo se negaba y seguía tomando vino, hasta que Alice le quito la copa, y le obligo a comer, después todo paso rápidamente, ayudamos a Rose y a Alice a limpiar, cuando me dirigía a mi casa, todos se unieron, querían hacer una pijamada, pero solo en mi casa, según ellos era más amplia que cualquier otra de nosotros, que mas tenía que perder?, mi día fue tan raro, así que siga siendo así…-

-Bella ponte este traje (**el link del traje está en mi perfil)** te quedara perfecto…- ahora en mi casa, despejamos el salón para poner las colchas y hacer Tai Chi, los chicos se sentaron en una esquina para ver que hacíamos…-

-Alice, pero si ya tengo el mío….-

-no, no, no, ponte este, ahora Rose pongámonos los nuestros, y empecemos…- nos acomodamos en las colchas, y me acomode frente a ellas para que vieran como se hacía…-

-pueden chicas?...-

-si, si, sigue así….- después de varios minutos, me di la vuelta para ver cómo les iba, pero me encontré con una Rose durmiendo en la colchoneta, y a Alice con su laptop comprando ropa por internet, al ver a los chicos ellos seguían filmándome, al verlos, sonrieron, y apagaron la cámara, Emmett se acerco a Rose y la llevo al cuarto de huéspedes, y Jasper se sentó al lado de Alice, y le tendió la cama, ella lo conecto y empezó a teclear, pero estaba tan cansada que ya no les dije nada y me fui a mi habitación a descansar de este día tan loco… espero que mañana sea más tranquilo, y sin alguna locura de mis hermanos y amigos, pero presentia que no seria así…

* * *

><p><strong>Bien chicas espero que les halla gustado este cap,<strong>

**y mil perdones por la tardanza**

**XD**


	9. Hora de alejar a Bella de la casa

Cap 9 hora de alejar a Bella de la casa

Pov. Alice

-Alice, despierta, amor, vamos despierta…- argh, que molestia, estaba soñando con mi Jassy que nos casábamos, y nos íbamos a las Vegas durante un mes…-

-mmm… Jass dejame, 5 minutos más…-

-pero amor, ya son las 8 de la mañana, y Bella ya salió a trotar, hay que terminar de editar el video y mandarlo, es el ultimo día…- de un salto me levante, me olvide que ese pequeño detalle…-

-que!, pero que esperamos, vamos hay que despertar a los demás, vamos, vamos, que no hay tiempo….- no había ni si quiera tiempo para alistarme, solo espero que nadie más me vea, estaba hecha un desastre, tuve que dormiré con la ropa que llevaba el anterior día, porque nos Jasper nos quedamos hasta tarde editando el video, y nos faltaba aun mas…-

-descuida, ya están en la cocina…- como pude dormirme!, ahora tenía menos tiempo para terminar!, me mataran al enterarse que nos faltaba bastante...-

-hey duende por fin te despiertas, Bellita se fue a trotar, que tenemos para hoy?...- Emmett todo cómodo desayunando, cuando deberíamos estar trabajando, pero que digo, si apenas me levante…-

-Emm no me digas duende, y ahora hay que terminar de editar el video, y mandarlo, tenemos hasta medio día…- sera una mañana bastante ajetreada, tenemos que distraer a Bella, mientras terminamos de editarlo y llevarlo….-

-oh, qué bien tenemos bastante tiempo, y a donde tenemos que llevarlo?...-

-eh, mmm… ese es el problema, es en el centro…- Emmett al saber donde, era escupió su cereal cerca de Jasper, haciendo que haga caer su café en el pantalón de Emmett, se ensuciaron mutuamente, que pena que Rose tenga que lavar su ropa…-

-pero Alice hasta llegar allí nos tomara una hora…- Rose seguía tranquila, como si no hubiera visto lo que hicieron los chicos…-

-exacto, tenemos 3 horas…-

-muy bien a trabajar se dijo, Emmett llama a Bella y dile que compre: 2 cajas de jugo de manzana, 1 paquete de huevos, 1 frasco de café, 1 paquete de cereal….-

-espera, espera, que clase de cereal?...-

-cualquiera, todos son iguales…-

-que! Como puedes decir eso! Claro que ninguno es igual!, hay de chocolate, con marshmallow, con avena, aun que esos son feos, pero el de barney es delicioso….-

-esta bien Emmett que compre el de barney…-

-eso!, ya lo anoto, algo más?...-

-sip, que compre un pollo, que lo haremos en la cena, un vino dulce, una sidra, varias frutillas, y… y…. varias galletas, y papitas, y soda, mucha soda!...-

-eh Alice que estas planeando?, para una fiesta?...-

-no Rose, es para esta noche, vamos a festejar que Bella será elegida…-

-amor, como sabes que sera elegida?...-

-mi Jassy, mi intuición nunca falla, dentro de unos tres días, llamaran a Bella, pero para tenerla lista hoy hay que decirle…-

-pero Alice, sabes cómo reaccionara Bella, no le agradara la idea….-

-exacto…-

-no te entiendo, Rose amor, ya me perdí…-

-con lo que Bella comprara, los vinos, sidra, la emborracharemos, y ahí le diremos, no se enojara, y a la mañana siguiente creerá que fue un sueño, pero cuando vengan a darle la noticia que entro, sabrá que fue verdad y no nos podrá culpar, porque nosotros le dijimos…- Emmett, Rose, y Jasper, me miraban con miedo, pero que puedo decir, soy la mente maestra del grupo…-

-vaya hermanita lo pensaste todo, sabes ahora me recuerdas a Cerebro, de pinky y Cerebro, y hasta tienes la misma estatura… hey! No era para que me pegues, Jasper dile algo a tu novia!…-

-Ya! Basta de pelearse, ahora Emmett llama a Bella y dile lo que tiene que comprar, Alice y Jasper vayan a terminar de editar el video, y yo estaré limpiando lo que ensucio Emmett y Jasper….- todos asintieron y se fueron a hacer sus quehaceres…-

**2 horas después….**

-Alice, vamos apúrate!, tenemos una hora en llegar, y seguro Bella ya debe estar viniendo!...-

-si, si, ya lo termino, Rose ve a mi bolso, allí hay un álbum de fotos que le saque a Bella hace unos días, vayan escogiendo, y detrás pongan su nombre, ya estoy por terminar, falta 10% para que termine de grabar….-

**5 minutos más tarde…**

-listo, ya lo tengo, Emm en el sobre que está en la mesita de café pongan la foto de Bella, y toma aquí está el cd…-

-bien, ahora quien irá a entregarlo?, no podemos ir todos, ya no se por que mas llamar a Bella y se retrase en llegar…-

-Rose y tu quédense y la ayudan con las compras con Jasper iremos a entregar el video….-

-apresúrense, que Bella llegara pronto…-

-no, no lo creo, Alice préstame tú celular un segundo….-

-Emm no sé lo que planeas, pero parece bueno…- le alcance mi celular a Emmett, ahora veremos qué planes tiene, pobre de mi hermanita, su auto debe estar repleto de compras, mayormente innecesarias…-

-hola hermanita!,

_-ahora que quieres Emmett…_

-qué?

_-que ahora que quieres!..._

-no puedo llamar a mi hermanita más bella del mundo!

_-vamos Emmett, dime de una vez, ya me llamaste unas 15 veces…_

-si ya se, te llame unas 10 veces, no exageres

_-bien, me llamaste unas 10 veces, pero ahora es importante?..._

- ajam, esta vez es importante

_-quieres mas helado?..._

-no

_-quieres un Barney nuevo?..._

-no

_-entonces para que me llamaste, quieres otra revista de cómo armar muñecos?..._

-eso fue para Alice

_-otro nuevo juego de guerras en el espacio?..._

- y eso fue para Jasper

_-bien, entonces, solo me llamaste para hablar?..._

-cierto

_-oh, vamos Emmett, ya no llames, que no comprare nada mas, para nadie!..._

- pero esta será la última te prometo

_-hum… está bien, la ultima!, que en mi auto ya no entra nada mas…._

- genial!

_-ahora que quieres Emmicito?..._

-si, necesito que vayas a la tienda de mascotas y compres un perro

_-un perro?, para que quieres un perro?..._

- como que para que un perro?, son tan lindos!, además son bueno cuidando

_-un perro?, no gato, no lagartija, no hámster, un perro?... _

- ajam

_-y a quien se lo regalaras?, seguro lo tendrás un día, y al siguiente lo entregaras a los papas…_

- será mío, lo prometo que lo cuidare

_-no lo sé Emmett, te acuerdas cuando a míster pelusa lo lanzaste donde el vecino, pobrecito…_

- pero esa ves el gato quería a aprender a volar

_-de acuerdo, pero esta vez no lanzaras ningún animal donde el vecino, ni si quiera los levantaras y lo elevaras como un peluche, de acuerdo?... _

- sip, ya aprendí la lección

_-hum…que raza quieres?..._

-quiero un… dálmata!, no, no, mejor un caniche, no, no, mejor quiero un pastor alemán!, no, no, no!, ya se, ya se!, quiero un gran danés!, que sea macho, y mejor que se parezca a Scooby Doo!, pero cómprame un cachorro, así le enseño trucos…

_-un gran danés cachorro que se parezca a Scooby Doo, bien, algo mas, que esta será la última vez que voy a comprar algo… _

-umm… un collar negro, y cómprale un chaleco azul, por si en las noches le hace frio, y también una colchoneta….-

_-algo más?..._

-nop, eso es todo, nos vemos hermanita!...-

_-adiós…_

-Emm, por q le pediste que compre un perro?...-

-simple Jasper, porque quería un perro, ahora que me miran vayan a dejar el video…- parece que mi hermanito por fin pensó…-

-ya venimos, cualquier cosa nos llaman, vamos amor, tenemos que llegar antes que Bella si es posible…-

-vamos, y Emmett no destruyas la casa….- después de varias recomendaciones, salimos picando hacia el centro, teníamos poco tiempo en llegar…-

-mira Alice es allí, vamos, que nos quedan 5 minutos…- no sé como Jasper estaciono el auto, pero por ahora no importaba, entramos al edificio mencionado en la propaganda, al centro de la sala había una mesa con dos hombres recibiendo los videos, cartas, pero lo malo fue que delante nuestro había como unas 15 chicas…-

-no puedo creerlo, que hacemos, tenemos 2 minutos o se acabaran de recibir…-

-tranquila, nos recibirán…-

-lo siento chicas se acabo el tiempo!, pero gracias por venir, se las llamara a todas aquellas que fueron elegidas…-

-no! Jas que hacemos?...-

-ven…-

-disculpe…- Jasper me jalo hacia la mesa, ambos hombres nos daban la espalda por que estaban guardando los videos…-

-lo siento, pero ya se acabo el tiempo…- uno de ellos se quedo mirando a Jasper, como si lo hubiera visto en algún lado…- Jasper? Jasper Hale?...-

**Pov. Bella**

No puedo creer que pase toda la mañana de compras por todos los extremos de la ciudad, no sé que estarán planeando mis hermanos, pero sé que no será agradable, con tan solo ver qué cosas me hicieron comprar, ahora tenía que comprar un perro para Emmett…

-buenas tardes señorita…- apenas entre a la tienda de mascotas, y el joven que atiende se puso al frente mío, y no estaba mal por cierto…-

-buenas tardes, eh… Felix….- dude un poco en responderle, sus ojos color esmeralda me miraban intensamente, hasta que vi su nombre en su uniforme…-

-eh no, no me llamo Felix, soy Edward, solo que hoy estoy remplazándolo….- no sé porque, pero esta no será la única vez que lo veré, de eso estaba segura, creo que Alice me contagio su 6 sentido, pero me sentía alegre?, ansiosa?, no lo podía descifrar …-

**Pov. Alice**

Después de un tiempo fuera de casa, por fin llegamos para almorzar junto con Rose, Emmett, solo espero que hayamos llegado antes que Bella…

-Ali! Jas!, como les fue?...- Rose fue a nuestro encuentro…-

-eh…bueno, dejare que Jasper te cuente, pero antes donde está Emmett?...-

-está devolviendo las cosas que rompió de Matthew, y dime qué fue lo que paso?...-

-bueno, fue que, llegamos tarde…-

-que! Y no se puede hacer nada?, tanto tiempo perdido…-

-no, descuida Rose, resulta que uno de los que aceptada las solicitudes es amigo de Jasper, y bueno, logramos meter a Bella…-

-genial!, ahora hay que esperar hasta mañana para ver si fue aceptada…-

-descuida, lo será…-

-chicas ya llego Bella, será mejor que vayamos a ayudarla con las compras….-

-seguro querrá matar a Emmett…-

-y Rose que ara Emmett con el perro?...-

-no lose, creo que quiere enseñarles trucos, para luego hacer shows….-

-eh chicas, Bella está tocando la bocina para que salgamos a ayudarla…-

-pero que siempre fue que compro…- nunca creí que tanta cosa le hicimos comprar, su auto rebalsaba de compras, y apenas abrió la puerta de su auto y salió un cachorro en la dirección de Jasper, haciéndolo caer…-

-hola, que tal, como están?, yo cansada, bueno los dejo con las compras, que yo necesito un baño, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo, y Jasper porfa dale agua, que el camino fue bastante agotador, bueno adiós…- sin decir más Bella se entro directo a su cuarto, no podíamos reclamarle en ayudarnos en bajar las bolsas, ya que fue nuestros pedidos…-

-Rose mejor llama a Emmett para que venga a ayudarnos…-

* * *

><p>gracias a: <strong>Laubellacullen94 , Vikkii Cullen , Iga Emo - 12L <strong> , por sus comentarios

bueno espero q les halla gustado este cap, y por si, son 9 paginas del word, :)

espero sus comentarios,

XD


	10. Es una broma, cierto?

Cap 10 Es una broma, cierto?

**Pov. Bella**

Después de dejarles con las compras, fui directo a mi habitación, necesitaba con urgencia un baño para relajarme, y últimamente presentía que estos días serian los últimos de estar en mi casa, como si me fuera de viaje o algo así, y de tan solo pensar eso me tensaba, no era una persona que le guste viajar, raro, no?, yo salgo bastante a realizar ejercicios, pero no me gusta pasar la noche en lugares que no conozco, y más si estoy sola.

Unos pequeños toques a la puerta de mi baño, me sacaron de mi ensoñación, antes de que responda, Alice entro sonriente.

-hey Belli! Ya está todo ordenado, Emmett y Rose salieron a comprar lo que les falta para devolverle a Matthew, y con Jass estaremos preparando el almuerzo…-

-está bien Alice, me avisas si necesitas ayuda…-

-descuida, nosotros nos las arreglamos, tú solo relájate, te llamaremos cuando ya esté lista la cena….-

-ok, gracias!...- ahora me encontraba más tranquila, sumergida en mi tina, mientras los demás realizan algo, ya no tendré que salir por hacer mas compras. Estuve bastante tiempo sumergida, ni se cuanto en realidad, cuando mis dedos estaban como pasitas, recién salí, me puse mi bata y con paso lento fui hacia mi ropero, no tenía muchas ganas de ponerme algo a la moda, así que solo elegí un conjunto deportivo abrigado de color azul, luego fui al reproductor de cds, para escuchar The Police - Every Breath you take, esa canción últimamente era mi favorita, _Cada día, Cada palabra que digas, Cada juego que juegues, Cada noche que te quedes, Estaré observándote._

Oh ¿No puedes ver, Que me perteneces, Como mi pobre corazón me duele, Con cada paso que das?.

Cada movimiento que hagas, Cada promesa que rompas, Cada vez que finjas una sonrisa, Cada reclamo que hagas, Estaré observándote.

-Bellita! Hora almorzar!...- algún día de estos Emmett me causara un infarto…

-ya bajo!...- tome mi celular y me dirigí hacia el pasillo, pero ahora todo lo hacía más lento de lo normal, solo para molestarlos un poco…

-te quiero aquí ya! Baja tu trasero de una vez!...-

-pero que es la emergencia!...- me causaba risa que estábamos gritando, ya estaba al inicio de la escalera y aun así seguíamos con nuestros gritos…

-ya verás!, vamos!...- Emmett tomo mi mano y fuimos camino al living, allí todos estaban sentados esperándonos, Alice y Rose me miraban sonrientes, como si hubieran hecho una travesura, Jasper me miraba como avergonzado, como si hubiera hecho algo irremediable, y bueno Emmett estaba feliz saltando conmigo aun de la mano….

-Hermanita! Siéntate aquí, jussssssto al medio, para que puedas ver bien la televisión….- apenas me solté de la mano de Emmett y Alice tomo mi otra mano y me jalo justo a su lado…

-ookk… por qué? Si se puede saber, bueno en realidad si quiero saber…-

-que! Crees que es para mostrarte algo en especial como que Edward Cullen tiene una entrevista en pocos minutos, nooo! Como crees, ahora vamos toma tu plato, y Emm! Pon las noticias…-

-si señora!...- mire mi plato como si tuviera las respuestas a las locuras de mis hermanos, pero tan solo había un pedazo de pollo con arroz y fideo…-

-Bell? Te encuentras bien?, hay algo malo con la comida?...-

-que?, no, no hay problema, todo está bien Rose….- Rose solo asintió y fijo su mirada al televisor, Jasper, Emmett y Alice prestaban atención al televisor como si de eso dependiera su vida…-

-ya salió!...- di un salto, haciendo caer mis cubiertos, por el grito que dio Alice, ni vi que fue lo que salió, solo me estaba ocupando de encontrar mis cubiertos…-

-ya dará su entrevista!, creen que de los nombres ahora?...- apenas los encontré, y Alice salta de su asiento haciendo que de nuevo suelte los cubiertos….-

-pero que pasa?, se pueden quedar quietos por un segundo?, ni que fuera alguien especial….- a penas me pare con mi plato y les dije que se queden tranquilos, se quedaron callados y quietos en su lugar…- ok ahora coman tranquilos…- los cuatro asintieron y regresaron su vista a sus platos, pero apenas me senté, Rose dio un grito y eso causo que mi plato cayera en el regazo de Emmett, ensuciándolo todo...- Emm! Perdón! Yo no….-

-tranquila hermanita… no hay lio, además mas para mí!...- genial, me quede sin comida, y no sé por qué gritan tanto, si tan solo es (Bella levanta la vista para ver la televisión, y se queda sin palabras al ver a Edward tomando el micrófono)…-

-yo… yo… lo conozco…- claro es el chico que me atendió en la tienda de animales…-

-que! Como que lo conoces?...-

-Si, Alice lo conozco se llama Edward, el me atendió en la tienda de animales cuando fui por el cachorro de Emmett, y hablando de él donde esta?...- miraba a todos lados en busca de él, pero creo que era la única, porque sentía 4 pares de ojos mirándome fijamente…-

-pero como….- se cayó abruptamente cuando empezó la entrevista…-

_-Buenos Días Chicago!, ahora aquí conmigo se encuentra , Edward Cullen! El soltero más codiciado de 28 años!, bien Edward, dinos de cómo se te ocurrió hacer un concurso y encontrar a tu chica ideal?...- _ahora que le prestó más atención, si es lindo, tiene algo especial en su mirada, unos ojos esmeralda brillantes, sus labios apetecibles, una sonrisa que hace suspirar….-

_-(risa tímida de parte de Edward mirando la cámara), primero que nada, es agradable estar en tu programa Tyler, bueno la idea se me ocurrió junto con unos amigos….-_

_-claro, pero por que lo hiciste?...-_

_-porque ya soy mayor, bastante (risas de parte de Edward y de Tyler), y estaba pensando en formar una familia, pero por mi trabajo no tengo tiempo en salir, así que idee este concurso, para conocer a 25 chicas, y encontrar a la indicada….-_

_-pero y si no la encuentras entre las 25?, harás otro concurso más?, tenemos varios Twitters que nos dicen que realices otro concurso mas…-_

_-(risa de Edward mirando una pantalla que salen los Twitters) lamento decirles, que presiento que la encontrare entre las 25…-_

_-estas muy seguro de eso…-_

_-si, ciento como un presentimiento, tan solo al verla sabré que es ella…-_

_-entonces apenas entres al salón, miraras a todas estas chicas, encontraras a la indicada, y botaras a las otras 24?...-_

_-no, no lo hare, el primer día, eliminare a 5 chicas, luego pasado un día habrá una eliminación, hasta llegar a 2 finalistas…_

_-y elegir a la indicada….-_

_-exacto…-_

_-y dime, como te basaras en las eliminaciones?...-_

_-primero hablare con cada chica sobre sus gustos, y también habrán citas y concursos, así las conoceré mejor….-_

_-como es eso de los concursos?...-_

_-en realidad son como retos que se les dará…-_

_-como cual?...-_

_-como, si saben comportarse ante una fiesta de sociedad, como se desenvuelven, como tratan a los niños, a su familia, habrá varios…-_

_-interesante, mañana darás los nombres de las 25 afortunadas…-_

_-si, al medio día, daré los nombres…-_

_-ya escucharon chicas, mañana al medio día, Edward nos dará los nombres de las 25 señoritas afortunadas, y que es lo que buscas?…-_

_-__ Yo no busco nada raro, sólo alguien que me extrañe aunque hayamos pasado todo un día juntos, alguien que se ponga nerviosa al verme, que no se aburra de mis charlas, que bromeaos y juguemos, que se alegre de escucharme. Alguien quien siempre quiera acompañar a su casa por más largo que sea; Alguien a quien pueda besar por un simple impulso y sea algo especial. Le regalaría de todo y la consentiría pues nada se me aria suficiente para ella, mientras ella demuestre que me quiere y que nunca finja ser alguien que no es, me gustaría saber que conmigo es donde más le gustaría estar siempre. Y si estuvieras aquí, nada me gustaría más que vivir todo contigo, hacer de todo por ti. Y que conozcas todas y cada una de mis sonrisas, que elija quedarse conmigo aunque tenga otros planes, que sienta que antes de mí ninguno otro existió, que sus amigos se cansen de escuchar mi nombre,(risas de parte de Edward) que los detalles que de sean de corazón y no por creer que debe darlos. Que ella piense en mí, mucho más de lo que lo acepta, que sienta que se cae el mundo si discutimos y me abrace tirando su orgullo a la mierda, alguien que me haga reír hasta llorar, y me haga reír cuando no puedo dejar de llorar, que me diga que todas esas canciones de amor le recuerdan a mí, aunque sea mentira(Edward sonríe haciendo que Bella sonría también), que me diga que estoy guapo, aunque aun ande todo dormido, que le encante mi pelo, aunque siempre esté despeinado, alguien que me haga sentir el hombre más afortunado del universo, sólo por el hecho de tenerla, a quien pueda entregarle mi corazón sin miedo, que no le de vergüenza el demostrar que me quiere, que sea tan segura de ella misma para bromear y expresarse a sus gustos, que sea linda , tierna, honesta pero que también tenga su carácter, no pido una chica perfecta, pido a una chica de verdad…_- Bella suspiro al escucharlo, sonreía al verlo….-

_-te aseguro que varias chicas suspiraron por tu declaración…- (Edward sonríe mirando hacia la cámara y tiene un leve sonrojo)….- bien señoritas!, esto es todo por hoy, mañana a la misma hora y el mismo canal, Edward dirá los nombres de las afortunadas, que tengan una buena tarde, adiós!..._- termino la entrevista, pero aun seguía mirando la televisión?, que me pasa?, nunca antes sentí algo así por un chico, que apenas si conozco…-

-qué lindo, no, Bell?...-

-qué?...-

-parece que te encanto Edward, no?...-

-no se dé que me hablas Alice…-

-oh vamos!, no despejaste tu vista de el, además los suspiros que diste! Serian la pareja perfecta…- sonreí al escucharlo, pero al instante la borre, por qué? quien se fijaría en mi?, tan solo era una chica patosa, mi figura no era de infarto, tengo el cabello castaño, igual que mis ojos, no tenía nada llamativo, como para atraer a un chico y más si es como Edward todo un caballero…-

-deja de pensar así!, sabemos que crees que no eres especial, pero si lo eres y mucho!, Jacob fue solo una piedra en tu camino, no te sientas mal porque crees que no llamarías la atención de Edward, pero Belli, eres mucho mejor que todos!, me oyes! Ya deja de ser pesimista…- Emmett paso su brazo por mis hombros dándome apoyo, Alice se puso al frente mío con sus manos acuno mi rostro, Rose y Jasper tomaron mis manos, todos dándome su apoyo, y haciendo sentirme mejor…-

-gracias chicos…-

-para eso somos los hermanos!...-

**Pov. Edward**

Bien, hoy era el día, estaba más nervioso de lo normal, ayer conocí a una chica que me llamo la atención, cuando entro a la tienda me quede maravillado, nunca antes sentí algo así por alguna chica, estaba sumamente agradecido con Felix porque me pidió ayuda en su tienda de mascotas, ahora que tenía su foto y que será una de las participantes, tengo que hacer lo que sea para conquistarla, estoy 100% seguro que ella es…

-hey hermanito! Aun sigues pensando en tu chica de la foto?...- si no fuera por mi hermano James aun seguiría pensando en ella, como será tenerla en mis brazos?, como será besarla con todo lo que siento por ella?...- sip, sigues pensando en ella…-

-no tienes algo mejor que hacer, que molestarme?, donde esta Victoria?...- era raro verlos separados, siempre andaban juntos en todo momento…-

-esta con mama, están planeando no se qué cosa, algo sobre una chica, me aburrí de oírlas y vine a buscarte…-

-a buscarme?, que es lo que quieres que te compre…- para la único que venían mis hermanos a buscarme era para molestarme, o para que les compre algo nuevo que salió al mercado….-

-hoy…. No quiero nada, solo vine a distraerme, hoy con Victoria teníamos que pasar clases de piano con una amiga de mama, pero llamo cancelándolo, porque tenía unos planes con sus hermanos…- James se sentó a mi lado, y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, yo pase mi brazo por sus hombros, estos momentos son gratos cuando pasas con tus hermanos sin molestarse, solo estando en tranquilidad…-

-que lastima, pero ya habrá otra oportunidad…-

-y eso si, además mama nos dijo que pasara bastante tiempo aquí, pero no le entendí a que se refería…-

-además de darles clases?...-

-sí, algo así, estaba hablando con papa sobre eso, pero no los escuche bien porque Vick me llamaba…- estábamos viendo una película hasta que el sonido de la puerta del salón se abrió y nos distrajo, para mostrar a mis dos amigos, Felix y Demetri…-

-como está el galan de Chicago?...- ambos mas mi hermano empezaron a reírse…-

-que graciosos, y que los trae por aquí tan temprano?, aun falta para que sea medio día, para dar los nombres…-

-si, ya lo sabemos, solo que no tenemos más que hacer, y vinimos a ver si tienes los nombres restantes que faltaban…- como no olvidarlo, en ese grupo final de videos estaba Bella, fue la primera que anote su nombre…-

-por tu cara, ya lo confirmaste...-

-ja ja (tono sarcástico), además debo adivinar que vinieron para ir a la entrevista y ver a las chicas que estarán tristes por qué no fueron elegidas, y ustedes las consolaran, no?...- fue igual en las fiestas que íbamos en el colegio y en la universidad, a las chicas que rechazaba para bailar o pasar el rato, ellos siempre estaban para subirles el ánimo y mas allá de lo sentimental, también en lo físico…-

-pero que bien nos conoce nuestro Eddy!...-

-ya les dije que no me llamen así…-

-pero alguien amaneció del pie equivocado….- los mire con el seño fruncido, pero si tiene un poco de razón, no pude dormir, tan solo pensar que este día llegaría…- ok, ok, ya no te molestaremos, mas bien, ve alistándote, que ya hay que salir…- me separe de James, y fui por la lista final de las 25 chicas finalistas.

El camino al show de Tyler fue una tortura, el trafico estaba terrible, era la hora pico, además que habría varias chicas que rodeaban nuestro auto, llamando nuestra atención, mostraban carteles que decían "Elígeme" "Seré todo lo que tú quieras" "Cásate conmigo" "Escapemos a otro país juntos" "Te Amo!" pero una que fue graciosa y que Felix casi sale corriendo del auto, escapándose fue "Felix! Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo!" luego otros divertidos fueron "Demetri me debes 500$" "Felix aceptarías a un chico amable, y que siempre estará a tu lado? Y que nunca te defraudara, solo llámame, mi numero es 555-1414" "Demetri me hermano te matara, Posdata: espero gemelos tuyos" "Edward huye conmigo y con mis hermanas" "Edward cásate con mi hija, es menor pero acepto que este contigo" "Edward, Felix, aceptarían un trio? Llámenme!" y los carteles continuaban, por suerte llegamos a tiempo al Show, Tyler nos esperaba con una sonrisa.

-chicos! Llegaron justo a tiempo, entramos en 2 minutos, tienen todo listo, no? O necesitan algo?...-

-no te preocupes Tyler, tenemos todo listo, Felix y Demetri se encargaran de pasar los nombres de las chicas a los coordinadores para que salgan en la televisión, mientras los vaya nombrando…-

-oh, excelente, entonces Edward vamos a ubicarnos para empezar…- asentí y nos dirigimos al set para empezar, le hicieron señas a Tyler para empezar, aun que estaba acostumbrado a salir ante cámaras, esta vez era diferente…-

-Buenos Días Chicago!, conmigo se encuentra Edward Cullen!, chicas están listas!...- las chicas que se encontraban dentro del set, empezaron a gritar, y también se escuchaban las chicas que gritaban afuera…- Bien Edward comienza cuando quieras…-

**Pov. Bella**

Este día lo sentía mas rápido de lo normal, tuve que cancelar las clases que tenia con los hijos de Esme, ya que a mi hermanita se le ocurrió una emergencia de moda, y no pude más que llamar a Esme, y prometerle otro día.

-Belli Bell! Vamos, Rose y los chicos nos esperan!...- tome mi bolso con todo lo necesario para salir.

-Va bajo Ali!...- revise que todo estaba cerrado y recién salí, afuera estaban sonrientes esperándome, se parecían al gato de Alicia, los notaba ansiosos, bastante raro de los cuatro, pero como toda esta semana fue sumamente rara lo deje pasar…-

-Bells vienes conmigo y con Jass, Rose y Emm irán en el jepp, iremos al shopping que está en el centro…-

-pero Alice, ahora debe estar todo un atolladero, y creo que hoy decían los nombres de ese concurso de Edward…- un sé porque, pero al pensar en Edward y todas esas chicas a su alrededor me puso celosa…-

-ahí Belli, Don't worry be happy! Ahora en marcha!...- la ida al centro comercial nos tomo como una hora, cuando ya parquearon los autos, las chicas me empujaban a todas las tiendas, casi todas las compras eran para mi, desde vestidos de alta costura hasta lencería, después de la ropa, fuimos a una perfumería, compraron varios perfumes, cremas, shampoos, jabones, acondicionadores, al final de tantas compras Alice insistió en ir a comer en el restaurante que quedaba al frente del set, donde Edward daría los nombres de las chicas afortunadas, tan solo pensar en eso me daba nauseas y unos celos inexplicables, apenas si lo conocí, solo cruzamos unas palabras, pero me sentía diferente..

-ya empezó!...-

_-Buenos Días Chicago!, conmigo se encuentra Edward Cullen!, chicas están listas!...Bien Edward comienza cuando quieras…-_ las chicas empezaron a gritar, las meseras del restaurante subieron el volumen de los televisores y fueron a sentarse a ver, las chicas que se encontraban en los shoppings, o en la calle corrían donde veían un televisor, todas gritaban su nombre…-

-para que gritaran sus nombres, no?, el ni si quiera las escuchara, y además ya tienen los nombres listos…-

-vaya, vaya, creo que nuestra Bellita se encuentra celosa…-

-como crees Emmett! Solo soy realista, solo gastan su voz, pero ya que…-

-_Hola chicas como están?...- _varios gritos se escucharon, y silbidos….- _bueno, ahora diré los nombres de las 25 chicas que fueron elegidas…- _como si fuera por arte de magia, el restaurante se quedo en silencio, todos estaban atentos viendo a Edward, Jasper y Alice tenían las manos entrelazadas mirando atentamente la televisión, Rose y Emmett hablaban bajito pero igual miraban atentos a la televisión…-_ ellas son; Senna Williams, Kebi Malek, Chelsea Anderson, Heather jonhson, Maggi Lekker, alana Flint, Sasha Bach, Kate Coffman, Mary Dyle, Zafirina Hayes….-_

_-ellas son las primeras 10 elegidas, por la pantalla saldrán los nombres de todas las mencionadas, continúa Edward…-_

_-gracias,_ _Renata Howard, Carmen Weffer, Irina Denali…_

-hey chicos, Irirna no es la que fue a nuestro instituto?...-

-si, es ella, me acuerdo como me molestaba…- ella, su hermana Tanya mas sus amigas, Jessica, y Lauren me hacían la vida imposible, por ser porristas y las más populares se creían la gran cosa…-

-_Heidi Donovan, Emily Young, Ashley Anderson, Charlotte Metzger, Jane Volturi, Jennifer Smith, Leah Clearwater, Victoria Harding, Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, Tanya Denali…y….-_

_-_pueden creer que esas zorras hayan sido escogidas?...- Alice y Rose también las odiaba, Rose era parte de las porritas pero no se portaba como ellas, a mi era a quien molestaban mas, por tener frenillos y unos lentes era la más molestada del instituto, cuando estaba con Emm, Jass, Ali y Rose ni se me acercaban…

-y ahora quien será la finalista…- tome mi soda, mientras miraba quien era la ultima finalista, Alice con Rose se miraron cómplices, Emmett se tapo la boca con su mano para no reír, y Jasper me huía la mirada…-

-_ahora Edward quien es la ultima escogida?...-_

_-es, Isabella Swan…- _no podía ser, la soda que estaba tomando la escupí, no se a quien le llego, me levante de mi asiento mirando fijamente el televisor, hasta que salió mi nombre en el…-

-que!... pero como!- con mi grito, todos del restaurante me miraron, varias chicas se dieron cuanta y empezaron a susurrar, cuando mire a mis hermanos, solo me mostraron una temida sonrisa, y apuntaban a Alice, cuando la mire ella no sabía que decir, solo balbuceaba…-

_-ellas son las 25 finalistas!, seguiremos pasando los nombres, para aquellas que no lo vieron, segundo las chicas que se quieran hacer pasar por una de ellas, ni lo intenten porque tenemos sus datos y los revisaremos al momento que vayan a buscarlas, y por último a las 25 finalistas mañana por la tarde las irán a buscar asi que tengan todo listo, que no las esperaremos a las que se atrasan, eso es todo, mañana se verán con Edward, Buenas Tardes Chicago!...-_

_-_no puede ser, es una broma cierto?...- mis hermanos solo negaban con la cabeza…. Esto en definitiva será una odisea…

* * *

><p>Chicas! perdon por el atraso, pero les traje un cap mas largo, espero sus comentarios, y gracias a todas quienes pusieron la histo como Favorito yo Alerta.  
>y Tamben Gracias a: Lore562 , Laubellacullen94 , Iga Emo - 12L , Mia's , Leila Cullen Masen , Jane Ale , MaGa Cullen , por sus comentarios.<p>

XD


End file.
